Blog użytkownika:5:30.PGS/Złapany, nie odkupuje swoich win.
. Dedykuje ten blog użytkownikowi Kokosek853. Podał on nazwę, która wryła mi się w głowę. Byłeś dla mnie inspiracją, gdyby nie twój blog nigdy bym o tym nie pomyślała. Ze względu na mój wielki szacunek jakim ciebie darze moje opko będzie się działo w teraźniejszości. (Ty miałeś swój blog w czasach JWS) Nie chce cię kopiować. Zachęcam do czytania i komentowania. ''Krótkie info:'' *akcja rozgrywa się w teraźniejszości *wszystko będzie z perspektywy Czkawki *na początku będzie nudny, ale z czasem się rozkręci Uwaga! Blog o zastrzeżonych prawach Autorskich 'Rozdział 1: "''Zlecenie" '''Cześć 1: Wróciłem do swojego mieszkania. Moja praca wymaga dużego poświęcenia i wielu wyrzeczeń. Taki wybrałem sobie los. Zaszłem już za daleko by się wycofać. Pakuje swoje jedyne rzeczy, które są mi najbardziej potrzebne. Paszporty, dokumenty, pieniądze, środki chemiczne, ubrania i oczywiście coś bez czego moja praca byłaby trochę utrudniona. Broń. Zajmuje ona najwięcej miejsca. Jednak moim ulubieńcem jest Sig Sauer SSG3000 (karabin wyborowy/(niektórzy mówią snajperski) oraz pistolet, którego nazwy nie zdradze ze względu na bezpieczeństwo mojego dostawcy. Muszę zmienić znowu swoje miejsce zamieszkania znikając na pewien czas. Wstaje nowy dzień, słońce razi w oczy. Zakładam okulary, nie chce by mnie coś rozpraszało. Zakończyłem niespełna godzinę temu swoje poprzednie zlecenie. Zrobiłem to co musiałem i posprzątałem. Za to mi płacą. Zostało piętnaście minut do zgłoszenia zaginięcia mojego poprzedniego celu. Wynoszę się jak najszybciej z tego miasta. Wsiadam do swojego czarnego Audi Q7 SUV i jadę przed siebie. Za dwadzieścia minut przekroczę granicę. Muszę przyśpieszyć, zostało dwanaście minut. W wieku dziesięciu lat trafiłem do domu dziecka. Nie wiem nadal dlaczego. Po dwóch latach tam spędzonych nauczyłem się walczyć i strzelać, na początku z pistoletu na kulki i wiatrówki, którą zwinęłem od jednego dziadka na targu staroci. Nauczył mnie tego jeden z tamtejszych . Moją pierwszą myślą na jego widok było to, że już po mnie.zie i mnie zabrali. Po czasie dowiedziałem czym się naprawdę zajmują. Pomogli mi oni wyrwać się z tego piekła, dali mi nową tożsamosć. Zauważyli we mnie potencjał, sprowadzili prywatnych nauczycieli i trenerów.Posiadłem wiedzę, która pozwoli mi być dosłownie każdym. Do granicy zostało niespełna trzy kilometry i pięć minut. W wieku osiemnastu lat zaczołem dla nich pracować. Dostawałem najlepsze zlecenia co się nadal nie zmieniło. Jest tylko jedna różnica. Teraz pracuje dla siebie. Mam swoich ludzi, którzy pracują dla mnie. Nie jestem niczyją marionetką do gry. Mam dwadzieścia lat. Kontrola graniczna. Pójdzie szybko, tuta też mam swoich ludzi. -Witam. Proszę o dokumenty i wyjście z samochodu. -Witam.-spojżałem na niego ściągając okulary Na mój widok przeląkł się. Wszyscy się bali. Nie miałem problemów z podróżą. Odszedł i kazał mnie przepuścić. Teraz kontrola Białoruska. -Сардэчна запрашаем. Калі ласка, дакументы і выхад з машыны.(Witam. Proszę o dokumenty i wyjście z samochodu.) -Сардэчна запрашаем.(Witam.) Stało się tak samo. Czemu na Białoruś? Mam spodkanie z klientem w mieście dwadzieścia kilometrów od granicy. Nie chciał niczego powiedzieć przez telefon. Zaproponował spodkanie. Zgodziłem się. Zjechałem z autostrady, na niebie pojawiły się ciężkie, ciemne burzowe chmury. Wiatr wiał bardzo mocno. Jakby wiedział dlaczego tutaj jadę. Temperatuta też się zmieniła, było jeszcze zimniej. Wjeźdźam do małego miasteczka. Pogoda się nie poprawia, wprost przeciwnie. Jest jeszcze gorsza. Zatrzymuje się w na parkingu przy pobliskim motelu. Biore swoje torby i idę do recepcji. -Добрае раніца.(Dzień Dobry) -Добрае раніца. Вы хочаце зняць пакой? (Dzień Dobry. Chce pan wynająć pokój?) -Так. Пакуль на працягу адной ночы, мы ўбачым з часам. (Tak. Jak narazie na jedną noc, zobaczymy z czasem.) -Нумар тэлефона 45, першы паверх. Падыходзіць вы? (Pokój numer 45, piętro pierwsze. Pasuje panu?) -Так што дзякуй вам. (Tak dziękuje.) Kobieta uśmiechnęła się do mnie. Odwzajemniłem to. Dała mi klucze. Doszłem do mojego pokoju, otworzyłem go. W środku znajdowała się mała lodówka, barek, łóżko, telewizor, stół dwa krzesła, lampa i łazienka. Zamkęłem pokój od środka wywieszając wcześniej kartkę z napisem "Nie przeszkadz". Odświerzyłem się szybko i przebrałem. Założyłem ciemne spodnie,szarą koszulę i marynarkę czarną z szarymi wstawkami na łokciach. Zapatrzyłem się jeszcze w pare sztyletów włożyłem do ukrytych kieszonek przy marynarce oraz końcówek spodni. Wziołem jeszcze na wszelki wypadek dwa pistolety Beretta M 92 FS nickel. Włożyłem je do kieszeni w marynarce. Zamknęłem drzwi od pokoju. Kiedy przechodziłem obok recepcji tamta kobieta rozmawiała z młodszą. To jest chyba jej córka. Były bardzo do siebie podobne. Zacięcie rozmawiały między sobą. -Да пабачэння.(Do widzenia.)-powiedziałem wysyłając im lekki uśmiech -Да пабачэння.(Do widzenia.)-odpowiedziały uśmiechając się bardzo szeroko w wesołych najstojach Wyszłem z budynku i wsiadłem do samochodu. Po uruchomieniu włączyło się radio z piosenką "Never Gonna Be Alone" zespołu Nickelback. Jechałem przez to prawie opustoszałą drogę z jakieś osiem minut. Naszym miejscem spodkania była mała restauracja w północnej części miasteczka. Zatrzymałem się na parkingu. Wysiadłem z samochodu i podeszłem do budynku. Był on niewielkiej wielkości, małe drewniane okna i drewniane drzwi. Kwiaty w beczkach i koszach oraz winorośl otczały restauracje. Weszłem do środka. Było w niej 8-12 osób wliczając dwóch kelnerów, barmanke i dwa kobiece głosy pochodzące z kuchni. Podszedł do mnie jeden z kelnerów. -Добрае раніца.(Dzień Dobry.)-powiedział kelner -Добрае раніца.(Dzień Dobry.)-odpowiedziałem-Гэта бос?(Jest szef?) -Ды сэр.(Tak prosze pana.) -Скажыце яму, што я прыехаў.(Przekaż mu, że przyszedłem.) -Ды сэр.(Tak prosze pana.) Odszedł w stronę zaplecza. Wrócił po chwili z dwoma mężczyznami przypominającymi jak dla mnie dwa przytyłe żubry. -Proszę z nami.-powiedział jeden z nich Poszedłem razem z nimi. Mijaliśmy kuchnię i zaplecze. Za nim mieścił się jeszcze jeden pokój. Weszliśmy do niego. 'Część 2:' Nikt nie zgadł, a myślałam, że to takie oczywiste. Pokój był cały w kamieniu ciemnym kamieniu. Stalowe lampy zwisały z sufitu, a ściany porastał bluszcz. Przy jednym z nich był stolik z dwoma dużymi czrnymi fotelami. Na nim stały butelki z różnymi trunkami i koniakówki. Nic więcej się w nim nie znajdowało oprócz kolejnych drzwi. Okna były pod samym sufitem, czyli zeszłiśmy w dół, dziwne, że tego nie poczułem. Zastałem siedzącego tam starszego męźczyznę z jasnymi włosami oraz młodszego. Nie byli do siebie wcale podobni. Otaczali ich ochroniarze. Starszy siedział na jednym z foteli, a młodszy stał nad nim pokazując jakieś papiery. Na mój widok odsunął go i popatrzył na mnie. Był on ubrany w czarną koszulę i czarne spodnie, w dłoni trzymał pustą koniakówkę. -Kto by pomyślał, że wielki "Pogromca Smoków" się stawi u mnie! Ludzie, którzy wyuczyli mnie fachu nazywani byli smokami. Najlepszy z nich nosił miano pogromcy. Dostaje się je po pokonaniu poprzedniego. Dodatkowo każdy z "smoków" był nazywany inaczej. Mnie nazwali Nocną Furią, ponieważ doskonale widze w ciemnościach i jestem bardzo skuteczny. Do tego drugiego nie widzę związku, ale z tego co słyszałem, żeby zostać Nocną Furią trzeba nie lada umiejętności. Podobno jestem drugą w historii smoków. -Jak się nazywasz? -Dla ciebie Pyskacz Gbur, a to jest mój księgowy Śledzik Ingermann. Usiądz. Chciałem podejść, ale drogę zastąpili mi ochroniarze tej dwójki. -Ale najpierw lepiej oddaj broń, jeśli nie chcesz staracić palców. Nie miałem powodu sie sprzeciwiać. Mam dostać zlecenie, a nie kolejny list gończy. Zaczołem wyjmować sztylety z schowków. Po podliczeniu ich, że są cztery metalowe, osiem srebnych i trzy z żelaza. Doszły do tego jeszcze dwa moje pistolety. Mieli zdziwione miny kiedy zobaczyli moj "arsenał". Teraz bez przeszkód dotarłem do stolika zleceniodawcy. Wskazał mi ręką fotel, usiadłem na nim. -Twoim celem będzie tak zwany Drago Krwawdoń. Znasz go? -Miałem przyjemność poznać. Zaginął bez śladu rok temu. -Udało mi się go znaleźć. Chce byś z nim skończył. -Polecono mnie tobie? -Tak. -W takim razie odpowiesz mi na pare pytań. -Proszę bardzo. Co chcesz wiedzieć? -Czemu on? -Dwadzieścia lat temu zabił mojego przyjaciela, a jego żonę gdzieś wywiózł. Nikt nie wie co się z nią stało. Podobno urodziła podczas swojej niewoli syna, a kiedy skończył dziesięć lat gdzieś go wywieźli, a ją zabili. -Masz na to dowody? -Przez dwadzieścia lat ich szukałem i je znalazłem. -Nie łatwiej, by ci było oddać to do sądu? -Kiedy zdobyłem decydujący dowód sprawa uległa przedawnieniu. -Gdzie go znajdę? -Dostaniesz dokumenty, w których będziesz miał cały jego plan na najbliższe dwa tygodnie oraz inne informacje gdzie bywa, z kim i kiedy. -Poinformowano cię o mojej należności? -Tak. Połowa przed pracą reszta po. -Tak to nie będzie. Po wykonaniu zadania wynoszę się gdzieś indziej. Płacisz teraz lub zapominamy o sprawie. -Dobrze. Śledzik przynieś należność dla naszego pogromcy. Wyszedł z pokoju. Wręczył mi wszystko co znalazł na tremat Drago oraz dowody przeciwko niemu. Przeglądałem je kiedy się mnie zaczął pytać. -Ile masz lat? -A ile ty? -69. -20. -Jak długo się tym zajmujesz? -Dwa lata. -Podobno jesteś najlepszy. Zaczynałeś u smoków. -Dlatego nazywają mnie pogromcą. Wrócił do nas Śledzik z walizką. Położył ją na stole otwiarając ją w moją stronę. -Dokładnie pięćset tysięcy franków szwajcarskich, taka jest z tego co wiem stawka. -Tylko jego mam załatwić? Mam się pozbyć jego ochroniarzy lub jakiś ludzi pośrednich dodatkowo? -Jeśli ma ci to ułatwić pracę to tak, ale twoim głównym celem jest Drago. Zacząłem sprawdzać czy napewno jest tam te pięćset tysięcy. Kolejny próbował mnie wykiwać. -Chcesz starcić rękę, nogę czy głowę? -Co? -Brakuje dziesięciu tysięcy. Mnie się nie oszukuje. -Śledzik! Przyniosłeś nie tą walizkę! Przynieś tą właściwą! Natychmiast! Chłopak w popłochu wybiegł z pomieszczenia i wrócił po chwili z właściwą walizką. Sprawdzałem czy w niej coś tym razem brakuje. -Kiedy mam załatwić cel? -Masz czas do dwóch tygodni. Wystarczy ci? -Oczywiście. Ostatnie pytanie. Ma to wyglądać na wypadek czy morderstwo? -Ujme to tak. Niech ten kto to zobaczy przelęknie się tego i niech na przyszłość się w nic takiego nie miesza. -Czyli morderstwo. Żegnam pana. -Do widzenia. Wziąłem walizkę oraz informacje o moim celu. Odebrałem swój "arsenał". Wyszedłedm z restauracji, wsidłem w samochód i pojechałem do motelu. Nie spodkałem tej kobiety z recepcji więc poszłem prosto do pokoju. Czas zacząć polowanie. Dotrzymałam słowa i oto next. Krótki, bo pewna osoba mnie ciągle zagaduje teraz na skypie. 'Rozdział 2: "''Polowanie"(inspiracja serial Wataha) '''Część 1: Pierwszą rzeczą jaką zrobiłem to sprawdziłem jego położenie. Jest w Rosji. Dobrze się składa. Pojadę do swojego dostawcy, ma mieć moje zamówienie na środę. Dzisiaj jest czwartek. Pojadę jutro z samego rana, podróż zajmie mi dwa dni z postojami, po drodze zachacze o bank i wpłace pieniądze. Mam klucze do mieszkania w Moskwie, tam powinienem mieć jeszcze pare swoich rzeczy na zmiane po mojej ostatniej robocie tam trzy miesiące temu. Obejrzałem wszystkie zdjęcia, przeczytałem każdy dokument. Wiedziałem już o nim wszystko. Nieźle się urządził. Żeby oderwać się od sprawy zacząłem czyścić broń. Trochę to potrwa, mam więcej przy sobie niż dwa pistolety i karabin wyborowy. Nie wiem czemu, ale to mnie relaksowało. Posiedze przy tym z trzy godziny. Myślałem o wszystkim i o niczym z zamyślenia wyrwało mnie pukanie do drzwi. Wytarłem ręce i podeszłem je odtworzyć. Zobaczyłem tą kobietę z recepcji trzymającą jakieś pudełko. -Добрае раніца.(Dzień Dobry.) -Добрае раніца.(Dzień Dobry.) -Што нешта не так?(Czy coś się stało?) -Чалавек прыйшоў і папрасіў яго перадаць.(Przyszedł jakiś męźczyzna i prosił to przekazać.) -Вялікі дзякуй за турботы.(Dziękuje bardzo za fatygę.) -Сапраўды нічога не адбылося. Да пабачэння. (Naprawde nic się nie stało. Do widzenia.) -Для вядучых.(Do wiedzenia.) Odeszła, a ja zamknąłem drzwi. Sprzątnąłem wyczyszczoną już broń, spakowałem je do swoich przegródek w walizkach. Kiedy uporałem się z tym położyłem pudełko na stole. Przyjżałem mu się. Dziwnie wyglądało. Z prawego dolnego rogu zaczął karton przemiękać, a lewy górny jest mocno odgnieciony. Dolna ścianka była czała czarna. Na wszelki wypadek założyłem jednorazowe rękawiczki. Otworzyłem pudełko za pomocą szczypców. Wyłożone było folią i jeszcze pływała w nim czerwona ciecz. No pięknie, krew. W środku znajdował się kawałek jelita cieńkiego oraz część wewnętrznej części płuca. U smoków oznaczało to nadzwyczajne zebranie w ważnej sprawie. Jako pogromca musiałem się na nie wstawić. Ułożenie wskazywało na spodkanie w głównej siedzibie w Moskwie. Wziołem do ręki jelito i zacząłem dokładnie oglądać. Znalazłem dwie cyfry pięć i osiem. Oznaczało to, że spodkanie odbędzie się piątego sierpnia. Po obejrzeniu płuca znalazłem kolecje cyfry, a mianowicie trzynaście i dwadzieścia. Onaczało to godzinę spodkania 13:20. Dzisiaj jest drugi sierpnia. Muszę jechać jeszczę dzisiaj. Sprawdzam czy wszystko mam. Mam. Zanoszę wszystko do samochodu, ale chwile przed tym płace w recepcji i żegnam się z tą kobietą. Wsiadam do samochodu i jadę przed siebie. Dedykuje tą część wszystkim komentującym, którzy tak długo czekali na nexta. Miała dopiero teraz czas go dodać. Specjalne dedykacje należą się użytkownikowi Nika Hofferson i Natalia 1407. Dla Niki za te niesamowicie długie w liczbie trzech komentarze, a Natali za wbicie 100 komentarza. mam nadzieje, że wszystkim będzie się cztało ten rozdział tak dobrze jak mi sie pisało. 'Część 2:' Jadę już ponad cztery godziny. Pogoda dopisuje, a na drodze jest mały ruch. Od pewnego czasu patrze w lusterko. Gdziekolwiek nie wjadę lub nie skręcę widzę ciągle jeden i ten sam samochód. Było to Honda, ale nie wiem dokładnie jaka. Jest to jeden z tych nowszych modelów. Przyśpieszam by tylko go zgubić. On lub ona robi to samo. Wjeźdżam na autostrade. Ograniczenie prędkości znika. Jadę już ponad 160 na godzinę. Wymijam inne samochody zmieniając ciągle pas ruchu. Zgubiłem ten samochód. Nie zmieniam prędkości. Swoje sprawy załatwię już na terenie Rosji. Do granicy według nawigacji zostało dwieście kilometrów. Przy tej prędkości będę jechać do 90 minut. W radiu nic ciekawego nie leci. Włączam jednychą z swoich podstawowych płyt. Wybieram na oślep wymijając kolejny samochód. Okazało się, że jest to płyta dawno już nieistniejącego zespołu Paktofonika. Lubie ich kawałki, przenikają mnie niektóre. Słońce zaczeło świecić naprawdę mocno, więc zakładam okulary. Cały czas jadę. Wyjąłem z schowka coś do picia, muszę mieć zawsze coś na wszelki wypadek jakby mi zaschło w gardle. Teraz właśnie jest taka sytuacja. Czas mija. Za oknem widze pięknego brązowego Bentleya. Gdybym nie miał takiej pracy jaką mam to bym sobie takiego kupił. Po dwóch latach spędzonych u smoków idzie się na pierwszą akcje. Nasza była do jakiegoś starszego mafioza. Zadanie proste. Musieliśmy się dostać do papierów wartościowych. Kiedy je znaleźliśmy oddaliśmy je naszym nauczycielą. Jeden z nich dyskretnie następnego dnia dał mi jeden papier w tajemnicy. Był to testament moich rodziców. Zostawili mi niewyobrażalnie duży spadek. Po zakończeniu u nich szkolenia poszłem do zaprzyjaśnionego adwokata, a on załatwił wszelkie formalności. Było by mnie stać nawet na sześć takich pięknych autek. Czas mija. Teraz z płyty leci "Mechaniczna pomarańcza", tytuł powalony, ale fajne rymy i bity. Dojechałem do granicy granicy Białoruskiej. -Сардэчна запрашаем. Калі ласка, дакументы і выхад з машыны.(Witam.Proszę o dokumenty i wyjście z samochodu.) -Добрае раніца. Я думаю, што гэта не будзе неабходна.(Dzień Dobry. Sądzę, że to nie będzie konieczne.)-powiedziałem nie zdejmując okularów patrząc przed siebie -Вядома, сэр. Я жадаю вам добры спосаб.(Oczywiscie prosze pana. Dobrej drogi życzę.)-powiedział z nutą starchu w głosie -Дзякуй.(Dziękuje.) Przepuszczają mnie. Czas na kontrolę Rosyjską. Podszedł do mnie męźczyzna pierwszy raz go widze. Pewnie kolejnu żółtodziup do ustawienia. -Доброе утро. Пожалуйста, пришлите документы и выйти из автомобиля.(Dzień Dobry. Prosze o dokumenty i wyjście z samochodu.) -Утро.(Dzien dobry.) -Пожалуйста, документы и выйти из машины.(Proszę o dokumenty i wyjście z samochodu.) -Вы сделали ошибку.(Pomylił się pan.) -Если вы не даете мне документы и не сойти с машины, вы попадете в тюрьму.(Jeśli pan nie da mi dokumentów i nie wysiądzie z samochodu trafi pan do aresztu.) Wysiadłem z samochodu stanąłem naprzeciwko niego. Zdjąłem okulary i zawiesiłem sobie na koszuli. -Позвоните своему руководителю ребенка. Немедленно. Скажите, что Фьюри ждет.(Zawołaj dzieciaku swojego przełożonego. Natychmiast. Powiedz, że Furia czeka.) Odszedł spoglądając na mnie dziwnym wzrokiem. Ja oparłem się o samochód i wziołem telefon. Dostałem wiadomość od jednego ze smoków. Napisał, że zabili Czerwoną Śmierć. To zły znak. Rozdzielał on zadania i był mózgiem wszystkich ważnych operacji smoków. Ten żółtodziup wraca do mnie ze swoim przełożonym. Jego znam, a on mnie doskonale dobrze. -Что, черт возьми, что должен сказать, Top Dog!(Co to ma do cholery znaczy Wodzirej!)-powiedziałem podnosząc ton i wskazują na tego "dzieciaka" -Простите труднее. Это уже август не повторится.(Przepraszam pana najmocniej. To już sie więcej nie powtórzy.)-mówił głosem przepełnionym strachu -Если я никогда не происходит снова в этом objecuje, что три человека потеряет тело. Мы оба знаем, что это хороший бизнес. Ясно?(Jeśli jeszcze raz sytuacja się powtórzy to objecuje, że trzy osoby stracą po organie. Obydwaj wiemy jaki to dobry biznes. Jasne?) -Да, сэр.(Tak proszę pana.) Мимо меня. У меня нет времени для ерунды.(Przepuszczajcie mnie. Nie mam czasu na pierdoły.)-powiedziałem zakładając okulary i wsiadając do samochodu Ten żółtodziup patrzył na mnie zaskoczonym wzrokiem. Jego przełożony w popłochu poszedł mnie przepuścić. Zdenerwowałem się nie na żarty. Jeszcze trochę i bym coś zrobił temu młodemu, gdyby się stawiał przy przyprowadzeniu Wodzireja. Jadę dalej. Muszę dotrzeć jeszcze dzisiaj do jednego miasteczka. Muszę załatwić swoje sprawy. 'Część 3:' Jadę już od paru godzin. Za pare minut powinienem dojechać do jednego miasteczka. Jest ono położone 100 kilometrów od Moskwy. Nie ma go na mapie i jest dobrze strzeżone przez jego mieszkańców. Tworzą jakby odrębne państwo. Mają tam swoją politykę, prawa i obowiązki. Kraj o nim zapomniał dając możliwść im do działania. Znajdują się w nim lokale służące do hazardu, kluby nocne, paby, sklepy i bank Szawjcarski. Mieszkańcy nikogo ani niczego się niegy nie bali. Walczyli zacięcie o swoje i sieli zamęt wśród ich terenu. Nazywali ich Łupierzcami. A miasto-państwo w którym żyją wyspą Łupierzców, ze względu na otaczającą ich miasto rzeke. Dotarłem do niego. Nic się tutaj nie zmieniło. Zatrzymała mnie kontrola. Oni jako jedyni mówili w takim języku jak ja. -Witam w czym problem?-spytałem się Męźczyzna, który do mnie podszedł zaczął mi się uważnie przyglądać. -Dokumenty chłopcze masz? Podałem mu je. Zaczął je czytać, wyglądał wtedy tak jakby chciał mnie dobrze zapamiętać. -Co cię tutaj sprowadza? -Interesy. -Jak długo chcesz tutaj zostać? -Dzisiaj lub jutro wyjeźdzam. -W takim razie witamy na wyspie Łupierzców. -Dzięki. Oddał mi dokumenty i pozwolił mi jechać dalej. Przejeźdzałem przez miasto, ludzie tutaj chodzą z bronią, w garniturach lub mocno wstawieni. Tych ostatnich jest najwięcej. Szczerze mówiąc to się nie dziwie. Lokalna władza zezwoliła miejscowyjm, którzy zdąbędą pewien kwitek na pędzenie bimbru. Jak się dało tutaj dobrze w łape pisali Ci go w pięć minut i po robocie. Jadę teraz do jednego z klubów w centrum tego miejsca. Zwą go miejscowi pod Albrechtem, ale w papierach jest Koszmar. Wjeźdzam na parking i idę do środka. Sprzątają jeszcxze tutaj po wczoraj. Poszłem na zaplecze. Miejscowi myślą, że to zwykły klub. Bardzo się mylą. Tylko nieliczni wiedzą, że jest to przykrywka dla nielegalnego handlu bronią i prochami. Prochami handluje sam szef, a bronią jego prawa ręka tz. "Bestial". Strasznie się boi szefa, ale tak już bywa. Dopie jutro ma jechać do Moskwy z moim zamówieniem. Zaskocze go moją wizytą. Widze go za drzwiami jednego z pomieszczeń. Pakuje towar do samochodu. Wchodzę to tego pomieszczenia. -Witaj Bestial. Odwrócił się i spojżał przerażony. -Wwwiittammm pppppanaaa. -Zachaczyłem po drodze do Moskwy o moje ulubione miasto i pomyślałem sobie, by przyjechać przy okazji po swoje zamówienie. Mam nadzieje, że je masz. -Ooooczywiśśśście. -Daj mi je. Teraz. Wyjął z samochodu największy z pudeł i położył na stole. -Trzy pistolety 39mm, dwa na strzałki usypiające, dwa granaty paraliżujące, jeden zasłonowy, jeden karabin wyborowy i jeden łuk z 20 strzałami specjalnie na zamówienie -Ile się za to należy. -Miałem problem z zdobycie granatów i tego łuku. Po podliczeniu wychodzi za to 500 tys. franków szwajcarskich. -Za poprzednią dostawę wziąłeś o wiele mniej, a wszystko było na zamówienie. Mnie się nie oszukuje. -300 tysięcy? -Jeszcze źle. -100 tysięcy? -Niech będzie. Dam ci zarobić. Weź to pudło i zanieś do mojego samochodu. ża chwilę przyjdę i ci zapłacę. -Tak proszę pana. Kiedy zniknął z mojego pola widzenia udałem się do ... 'Część 4:' ... baru. Kiedy skończyłem 18 lat wybrałem się tutaj ze znajomymi świętować zakończenie pewnego szkolenia. Świetnie się tutaj szczerze mówiąc bawiłem, ale zdecyfowanie najlepsze było poznanie bliźniaków Thorston. Mieliśmy z nimi super ubaw. Robią tutaj za bawem, nawet nie wiem od kiedy. Byłem już w barze. Po drugiej stronie lady stała postać z długimi bląd włosami. Po cichu podeszłem od tyłu i udiadłem na krześle barowym. Ta osoba odwróciła się nieświadoma mojego widoku. Przestraszyła się. -Jeszcze zawału przez ciebie dostanę!-powiedziała z wyrzutem Szpadka -Żałuj, że nie widziałąś swojej miny!-powiedziałem, śmiejąc się. -Co ty tutaj robisz?-powiedziała już uśmiechnięta -A jechałem do Moskwy i pomyślałem, że zajade po swoje zamówienie do Bestiala. -Ile chciał od ciebie tym razem wyciągnąć? -Za dużo. Co tam u ciebie i twojego brata? Właśnie gdzie on jest? -A dobrze. Otwieramy za miesiąc swój własny klub w Moskwie. Mieczyk miał pojechać dopilnować końcówki remontu i załatwić jakieś papiery. -To świetnie. Miej pewność, że cię odwiedzę. -No ja myśle ... po co jedziesz do Moskwy? -Praca. -Ty tylko jedno. Praca to, praca tamto, a gdzie zabawa? -Nie ma na to czasu, ale jak was odwiedze to się zabawimy. Ok? -Za którym razem? -Po żyjemy zobaczymy. Ja musze już jechać. -Dopiero co przyjechałeś. Weż zostań jeszcze. -I tak za długo tutaj jestem. Chciałem się przywitać. -No to pa Czkawuś. -Pa Szupciu. -Musiałeś? Długo tak będziesz mówił? -Do puki żyje. Pozdrów brata. -Jasne. Pa. -Pa. Powodzenia z klubem. -Dzięki. Wyszłem z klubu, zapłaciłem Bestialowi i pojechałem do Moskwy. Nic ciekawefo podczas podróży się nie działo. Kiedy dotarłem na miejsce, uznałem, że w moim starym mieszkaniu nic się nie zdarzyło. Tak minął czas do następnego dnia, wtedy odbuło się spodkanie nadzwyczajne smoków. Wybierali nową alfe. Potrzebowali wszystkich do głosowania. Liczyli się z moim zdaniem. Alfą został Biały Oszołomostrach. Ucieszyło mnie to. Jestem z nich w dobrych stosunkach. Nie powinno wydarzyć się w smokach już nic złego. Ale narazie muszę wrócić do pracy. Przygotowuje już sobie plan na mój cel. Nie będzie on prosty do zrealizowania. Poradzę sobie z nim, nie mam wyjścia. 'Rozdział 3: "''Przebieg" '''Część 1: Od mojego przybycia do Moskwy minęły prawie dwa tygodnie. Plan dopracowany. Właśnie zaczynam jego realizacje. Drago wychodzi z budynku Rosyjskiego banku, za nim jego piątka ludzi. Ma w ręcę walizkę. Doprowadzają go do samochodu. Trzech z nich też do niego siada, a reszta jedzie osobno. Wyjeźdźają z nim w kierunku centrum. Schodzę do podziemii. Tamtejszymi skrutami kieruje się do centrum, by być wcześniej od niego. Mijam cztery zakręty i dwa zaułki i jestem pod jego retsauracją. Czekam na niego jeszcze chwilę w zaułku. Podjechali. Jako pierwsi wysiedli jego ludzie, a na samym końcu on. W pośpiechu weszli do środka. Weszłem przez drzwi z zaplecza. Mam do nich dorobione klucze oraz znam hasło. Nałożyłem tam szybko na siebie ciuchy dla pracowników. Teraz mogę się bezpiecznie poruszać po restauracji. Ciągle śledziłem ruchy Drago. Poszedł na zaplecze i wszedł do swojego gabinetu. Zniknął za parcernymi drzwiami. Otwierały się tylko w jeden sposób. Trzeba było przyłożyć oko do skanera, tylko tym sposobem można się tam dostać. Zgodność w wejściu do środka ma Drago i jego dwóch ochorniarzy. Mam szczęście. Przy jego drzwich stanął stał jeden z tych dwóch. Oko jednego z nich było moim kluczem do celu. Miałem przy sobie paredziesiąt sztyletów i dwa pistolety. Szkielety miałem schowane tak samo jak przy moim spodkaniu z Pyskaczem. Nadal w przebraniu pracowniczym podeszłem do nich. -Что Вы хотите?(Czego chcesz?)-spytał się jeden z ochroniarzy Drago -Вы Должны быть такими же цифра.(Powinieneś się sam domyślić.)-odpowiedziałem ze spokojem ducha mając już naszykowane w dłoniach dwa sztylety -Szefa No.(Szefa nie ma.)-powiedział drugi -Это Что вы стоите у двери.(To czemu stoicie pod drzwiami.)-zadałem według siebie głupie pytanie -Что Вы хотите?(Czego chcesz?)-Zapytał jeden z lekkim przerażeniem w głosie -Eго Смерть.(Jego smierci.)-odpowiedziałem powoli by zrozumieli. Sięgali po broń. Ja rzuciłem dwa sztylety. Trafiły one w ich dłonie. Upuścili broń. Ich czerwona, gęsta krew zaczeła się sączyć z dłoni. Patrzyli na mnie wzrokiem mówiącym już po tobie. Wyjeli je z dłoni i zaczeli się kierować z nimi w moim kierunku. Byli pewni siebie. Zbyt pewni. 'Cześć' 2: 'Ze względu na to, że nie wszyscy lubią gigantyczną prcje przemocy pr'óbowałam umieścić to minimum. Życze miłego czytania. Otoczyli mnie. Odcieli drogę ucieczki, która i tak była dla mnie zbędna. Udało mi się wytrącić im broń z dłoni. Zaczeliśmy tym rzem walkę w ręcz. Jeden z nich mocno walną mnie w ramię. Zachwiałem się przez moment. Straciłem lekką oriętację. Upadłem na podłogę z kamienia. Wszystko wbrew pozorem szło zgodnie z planem. Jeden z nich, już ze swoim złowieszczym uśmiechem, nachylał się nade mną. Szykował się do zadania mi ciosu. Drugi podał mu sztylet. Wziął go od niego. Przyłożył do mojej piersi i powiedział. -Ostatnie słowo? -Dobranoc. Sam nawet nie wiem kiedy. Wziąłem jeden ze swoich ukrytych sztyletów i przebiłem jego serce wytrącając mu ostrze. Drugi podszedł do nas. Zaniemówił na widok swojego kolegi, po czym chciał się na mnie rzucić ze swoim sztyletem. Wyjąłem tym razem pistolet, chciałem to zakończyć. Strzeliłem do niego. Trafilęm w głowę. Mam już go z głowy. Na moje szczęście pamiętałem o tłumiku i nie było słychać strzłu. Podniosłem się. Uklęknąłem nad ciałem pierwszego z nich. Wyjąłem z niego sztylet. Wyciąłem fragment skóry wokół jego oka. Próbując nie uszkodzic oka je wyjąłem. Wszystko dookołam nas było we krwi tych dwóch mężczyzn. Łącznie ze mną. Zdjąłem brudne ciuchy od krwi dla pracowników. Byłem już w swoim poprzednim stroju. Przeciągnąłem ich ciała do schowka. Wytarłem gdzie niegdzie krew, by nie pozostwić podejrzeń do sytuacji, która się wydarzyła. Wziąłem łuske z pocisku. Przyłożyłem oko do skanera. Czekałem chwilę na potwierdzenie. Drzwi się otworzyły bezszelestnie. Weszłem do środka. Drago Krwawdoń siedział w fotelu pijąc. Patrzył w ogień wydobywający się z kominka. Był jak zahipnotyzowany. Wyjąłem dwa sztylety. Podchodziłem do niego. On był coraz bardziej zapatrzony w ogień. Chodziłem po dywanach, by było mnie j najmniej słychać. Kiedy byłem z metr od niego coś się stało. Upadłem. Traciłem siły co raz bardziej z chwili na chwile. Widziałem jeszcze kątem oka ... jest to coś rozmazane. Nic nie słyszę. Obraz rozmazany. Chyba to są nogi paru ludzi. Nie jestem już tego pewien. Jednak to nie będzie nic prostego. Na co ja się ku*wa zgodziłem?! 'Rozdział 4: "''Za dużo na tortury." '''Część 1: Wraca słuch,czucie i wzrok. Słysze krzyk ludzi, najprawdopodobnie cierpiących męki tutaj zadawane. Czuje zapach krwi, potu, rozkładającego się ciała i metalu. Widzę, że jestem przykuty do łańcuchów. Dwóch zwisających z sufitu, do których są przykute moje ręce. Nogi mi zwisaą, ale jedna są również one przykute do łańcuchów wychodzących z podłogi. Znajdowałem się w pokoju z kamienia. Podłoga, sufit i jedn wielki stół. Była też szyba, w której się odbijałem. Pewnie to lustro weneckie, więc teraz też mnie obserwóją. Drago widać ma co do mnie plany. Ciekawe co takiego wymyślił. Do pomieśczenia wszedł chłopak, nie nazwał bym go mężczyzną. Wyglądał jak typowy ochroniarz, bysior. Miał krótkie czarne włosy i paskudną gębę. Patrzył na mnie wyższością, a ja na niego z rozbawieniem. Na kamiennym stół z podłogi postawił pudło, którego nie widziałem przez dany obiekt. Wyjął z niego na w pół metalowy bić. Podchodził do mnie z nim. Stanął za mną i zaczął biczować. Za pierwszym razem powstrzymywałem się od krzyknięcia gryząc się w język. Czułem jak moja krew spływwa od połowy szuli oraz całej szerokości oleców w dół. Poczułem jej zapach, słodki. Kątem oka zauważyłem jak na ponnodze ona spływa. Prawie bordowa, gęsta, błyszcząca się w świetle jak cekina. Było zaskakujące. Nigdy takiej krwi nie widziałem. Co ze mną jest jeszcze nie tak? Dostałem kolejny cios. Tracę siły w ekspresowym tępie. Nie mogę pozwolić by mnie złamali. By wiciągneli ode mnie jakie kolwiek informacje. Dostałem jeszcze trzy ciosy. Dalej nie pamiętam straciłem przytomność. Obudziłem się w celi. Była ona cała z kamienia i żelaznymi kratami. Czuć było w powietrzu wilgoć oraz spalenizne. Trochę też zgnilizny i rozkładu, ale próbowli się chyba tego pozbyć, bo czuć różne chemikaria, widać próbowali się tego pozbyć. Leżałem na brzuchu, próbowałem się podnieść, ale ból mi to uniemożliwia. Patrzę kątem oka po innych celach. Są w nich ludzie w różnym wieku i różnym koloru skóry. Patrzyli wszyscy na mnie z zaciekawieniem. Pewie myśleli co wsród nich robił chłopak w wieku 20 lat i co takiego zrobił, że wylądował w tym piekle. Zmęcenie wróciło jak bumerang i zasnąłem ponownie. Tylko tym razem z własnej woli, mając nadzieje, że nidługo uda mu się z tąd wynieść. 'Część 2:' Budzę się. Czuje na plecach ciężar. Ręką zdjąłem go z pleców, był do gruby kawałek materiału nasiąknięty różnymi substancjami o nie znanym mi zapachu. Bez problemu podniosłem się z podłogi, ból ustąpił, a po wczorajszej torturze nie było prawie śladu. Dotchnąłem miejsca po biczu, zostały blizny. Usiadłem po ścianą na kamiennej półce. Obserwowałem ludzi z innych cel, wszyscy jeszcze spali. Po około dwóch godzinach oni zaczeli się budzić, a po mnie przyszedł ten sam gość co wczoraj mnie biczował. Był widać zadowolony z siebie. Wziął mnie na kolejne tortury. Nie obyło się naturalnie bez moich sprzeciwów i prób ucieczki. Nic one niestety nie dały. Dzisiaj było elektryczne krzesło, gorzej być nie może. Przymocowali mnie i po podłączali do mnie różne kable, które wyglądały jak rodem z prawdziwego horroru. Pobyt tutaj może jednak być horrorem. Do pomieszczenia, w którym się znajdowałem wszedł mężczyzna z ognisto rudymi włosami, oliwkowymi oczmi i jakby trzema pazurami przecinającymi oko. Wyglądało to niezwykle dopasowane do niego. Wziął do ręki coś na kształt panelu sterownia. -Jak się nazywasz?-spytał mnie się ten z rudymi włosami 'Część' 3: -Goń się. Poraził mnie prądem. Czułem jak coś zaczyna się palić w mojej głowie i sercu. Po chwili przestał. Cicho odetchnąłem. -Kto cię wynajął?-spytał ponownie Nic nie odpowiedziałem, a on mnie poraził ponownie i chyba z tego co mi się wydaje zwiększył moc. Trawało to coraz dłużej. -Jak cię nazywają? Znowu mnie poraził. Sytuacja powtarzała się jeszcze kilkanaście razy. Stałem się teraz niczym warzywo. Nie ruszałem się, patrzyłem pustym wzrokiem, nic nie mogłem powiedzieć. Nie mogłem ruszyć nawet palcem. -Na dzisiaj dajcie mu już spokój.-rozkazał rudy -Tak jest. Jakieś jeszcze życzenia?-spytał się drugi -Pilnujcie go, przytrzymujcie przy życiu, niech zagląda do niego Swizer. Zanieś go do celi. -Tak jest. Wziął mnie ten bysior, przerzucił przez ramię i zaniusł do celi. Niby nic według nich nie widziałem, a jednak ich zawiodłem. Widziałem wszystkich więźniów i jeszcze paru strażników. Kiedy doszliśmy do celi wrzucił mnie do niej jakby rzucał piłką w ściane. Poszedł przekazać instrukcje dotyczące mnie innym strażnikom. Brama, o której jeszcze nie wspąmniałem zamknęła się, a cele się otworzyły. Ta brama dzieliła sektor więźniów od sektora strażników. Wszyscy tam obecni weszli do mojej celi i położyli mnie na materacu z różnych materiałów, który przyniusł jeden z nich. Położyli mnie na nim. Nałożyli na głowę mokry ręcznik. Jeden z nich klęknął przy mnie i powiedział. Miał on długie siwe włosy i długą w tym samym odcieniu brodę. Miał niebieski oczy i owalną twarz. -W coś ty się chłopcze wpakował. Niech Bóg ma Cię dziecko w opiece. Po tych słowach odszedł. Po czasie więźniowie zaczeli się rozchodzić, zostałem sam. Po czasie zasnąłem. 'Część' 4: Następny dzień. Czuje się bardzo dobrze. Kiedy w nocy się przebudziłm usłyszałem rozmowę dwóch strażników. Podobno Drago przygotował dla mnie coś specjalnego. Dostałem jeść i pić. Teraz zabrali mnie na podobno ostatnią z torur na pewien czas. Tak naprawdę to się trochę tego boję. Nigdy czegoś takiego podobno nie wymyślił. Będzie dobrze, bez zględu na to co się stanie przetrwam to. Przyszło po mnie aż pięciu w tym jeden ten brzydki jak noc. -Bierzcie go.-powiedział -Siedzą sługi palą szlugi, sumienia nie mają-zacząłem im to śpiewać, a oni wkurzeni zabrali mnie z celi i prowadzili to pokju tortur, inni więźniowie uśmiechnęli się kiedy usłyszeli pierwsze słowa tej pieśni-Tylu ludzi, dobrych ludzi, za mordę trzymają Hej, bracia Rosjanie, coście zawinili? Czy to szlugi czy te sługi krzywdę wam zrobili? Czy kto jeszcze pisze wiersze w ojczyźnie Puszkina? Gdy za forsę skalnym torsem szarża się wypina I nie mówcie żeście wcześniej na kolanach byli Boby trzeba spytać jeszcze: coście tam robili? Rosjanie, Rosjanie, Rosjanie moi Odważny naród, lecz władzy się boi Kiedyście pijani w samolot strzelali Brukselczyki-sprzedawczyki obiad zamawiali My Polacy od stu kacy już od tego w dali I ci co nad nami stali swoje odszczekali Obudźcie się bracia, z nami zaśpiewajcie Sprzedawczykom z litej stali duszy nie dawajcie Rosjanie, Rosjanie, Rosjanie moi Odważny naród lecz władzy się boi Czemuście pijani w samolot strzelali Sługi za szlugi świat gotowi spalić Tutaj się rozpisałam. Ostrzegam, że niektórzy mogą się zdźiwić pewną osobą. Dedykt dla Natalia 1407. Jako jedyna zamieściła odpowiedź, nie poprawną, ale jedyną. 'Część' 5':' Mocno wkurzeni kiedy jeszcze śpiewałem dotarliśmy do pokoju tortur z tym samym oknem wenckim, w którym byłem po raz pierwszy. Przywiązali mnie do stołu. Nałożyli mi maskę twarz, traciłem powoli świadomość zapadałem w sen. Ostatnią rzeczą jaką widziałem to twarz tego rudego męźczyzny z oliwkowymi oczami. Budze się. Nie jestem pewien co się stało. Słyszałem podświadomie odgłosy maszyn i rozmowy ludzmi między sobą. Czuję się dziwnie. Jakby czegoś brakowało. Leże na skalnej półce w swojej celi. Powoli podnosze się z niej do pozycji siedzącej. Czuje się jak na kacu, lub gorzej. Chce postawić pierwszy krok i podejść do krat celi. Spadam na twarz i zaczynam krwawić. Za pomocą ściany podnosze się, poczym z powrotem siadam na półce. Patrze na swoje nogi. Nie wierzę ... po prostu nie wierzę ... nie mam jej. Straciłem ją. Nie mam jej. Nie mam ... nogi. Chciało mi się krzyczeć. Nie mogę okazać uczuć. Chcieli mnie widać złamać. Nie mogę i nie chcę im na to pozwolić. Położyłem się ponownie na półce, leżałem na niej około godziny. Po tym czasie pozostali więźniowie zaczeli się budzić. Wstałem z półki i na jednej nodze podskoczyłem do krat. Oparłem się o nie i zacząłem patrzeć po pozostałych celach. Przy każdej z nich znajdowała się kartka z numerem celi i informacjami kto w niej jest. Najstarsza z osób miała 73 lata, a najmłoszy 20, czyli ja. Inni więźniowie zaczeli podchodzić do swoich krat i mi się przyglądać. Z za bramy wyłonił się męźczyzna. Miał on kruczo czarne włosy, był on wysoki. Nie widziałem za dużo, szedł w moją stronę. Trzymał w ręce coś na kształy paczki. Inni więźniowie weszli w głąb swej ceki, a ja nadal przy niej stałem. Poznałem go. -Ty pacanie! Jak mogłeś!-wykrzyczałem mu to gdy stanął naprzeci mnie -Wybacz nie miałem wyjścia ... -Zawsze jest wyjście! Nie wciskaj mi kitu tylko gadaj co się naprawdę stało!-więźniowie wyłonili się z sal i stojąc przy kratach słuchali nas -Tydzień po zebraniu, nie wiem nadal kim był ten ktoś, ale z paroma ludźmi włamali się do bazy. Zabili prawie wszystkich, część uwięźili, a pozostałych zmusili do pracy dla nich. -Byłem w Moskwie przez ten czas. Czemu mnie nie zawiadomiliście?-mówiłem już spokojnym głosem -Odcieli nam wszyskie możliwe środki komunikacji. -Powinieneś bronić bractwa do samego końca, a nie się poddawać. -To nie było możliwe. -Czego chcesz Erecie? -Prosz niech Furia tak na mnie nie mówi. Tutaj nazywają mnie Swizer. -Więc Swizer czego chcesz? -Mam coś za co może mi wybaczysz.-dał mi do ręki pakunek -Pozwoliłeś im umrzeć ... nigdy ci nie wybacze. Gdyby twój ojciec wiedział co uczyniłeś, przewrócił by się w grobie. Idź już. Nie chcę Cię widzieć. -Mam nadzieje, że kiedyś zmienisz zdanie o mnie. -Idź już Erecie synie Ereta.-po powiedzeniu tego odszedł, a więźniowie nadak przyglądali się mnie ciekawie Odwróciłem się od niego i razem z paczką podskoczyłem do półki. Usiadłem na niej i odpakowałem podarek. Była w niej sztuczna noga. Założyłem ją i próbowałem chodząc po celi nauczyć się w niej chodzić. Nie obyło się bez upadków zakończonych krwią. Uczyłem się chodzić, bez podpórki. Po około trzech godzinach nauczyłem się już chodzić. Nie były to płynne i w pełni naturalne kroki, ale ostrożne i pełne determinacji. Rozegł się dzwięk oznaczający otwarcie cel. 'Rozdział' 5: "Sojusznicy" 'Część' 1: Wszyscy więźniowie wyszli z cel. Ja stanąłem na progu swojej. Paru z nich podeszło do mnie. Pierwszy z nich miał długie czarne włosy, był wysoki, szczupły o mądrych rysach. Druga osoba miała bardzo krótkie blond włosy, był też tak samo wysoki jak i pierwszy oraz umięśniony w okolicach barków. Ostatni z męźczyzn był tym co zajął się mną po elektrycznym krześle. -Witamy w piekle.-powiedział pierwszy z nich -Dzięki. Zawsze tak traktują nowych? No wiecie ... anputują mu noge i takie tam? -Nie. Jesteś pierwszy. -Czuję się wyróżniony.-powiedziałem z uśmiechem -Czemu tutaj trafiłeś?-spytał się męźczyzna z brodą -Powiedzmy, że coś poszło nie tak i to są tego konsekwncje. -Jak ci chłopcze nie szkoda życia? -Poinniśmy przeżywać każdy dzień tak, by go nie żałować. -Ja jestem Wedren.-powieddział męźczyzna z czarnymi włosami -Finn.-powiedział blondyn -Syjer.-powiedział ostatni. -Też bym się przedstawił, ale to naprawdę głupio zabrzmi. -Jak nie chcesz chłopcze to nie mów.-powiedział Syjer -A jak na ciebie powiedział Swizer?-powiedział Wedren -On nazyw się Eret i nazwał mnie Furią. -Czemu?-odezwł się Finn -Każdy w naszym klanie ma pewien przydomek. Mój to Nocna Furia. -Trochę, będziesz mieć teraz spokoju. Słyszałem jak, któryś mówił, że prawie cała obstawa jedzie z Drago gdzieś, sami nie wiedzą dokładnie gdzie.-powiedział Wedren -Coś tak czuje, że nie zamierzasz tu siedzieć zbyt długo chłopcze.-oznajmił Finn -Zgadza się. Najgorsze jest to, że będę mieć po tym niesamowite pamiątki. -Proteze masz, więc to już pół biedy. Blizny po bacie też możemy zamaskować.-zasugerowł Finn -Czemu chcecie mi pomóc? -Każdy z nas ma swoje powody. To co chcesz mieć nadal swoje blizny czy nie?-powiedził lekko poddenerwowany odpowiedziami i pytaniami chłopaka Syjer -Zależy co z nimi zrobicie. -Chciałeś mieć może kiedyś tatuaż?-spytał się mnie Wedren -Nie myślałem nad nim, ale jestem skłonny go zrobić. -Bądź gotowy. Jutro ci go zrobię.-powiedział Finn -Jaki chcesz wzór? -Dasz rade zrobić wzór na skrzydła? -Jakie skrzydła?-spytł się Finn -Smocze skrzydła. Czarne, duże smocze skrzydła. -Ty jesteś tym co miał zabić Drago?-spytał się z lekkim przerażeniem Wedren -Tak. Nagle rozległ się dzwięk sygnalzujący nakazie więźniom powót do cel. Wróciłem do niej i czekałm na kolejny dzień. 'Część' 2: Następny dzień. Z samego rana przynieśli nam jedzenie i picie. Mi przyniusł osobiście Eret podał przez kraty tace. Chciał coś do mnie powiedzjeć, ale spiorunowałem go wzrokiem. Odszedł bez słowa. Wróciłem z tacą na półkę i tam spokojnie zjadłem to co mi dano. Zacząłem myśleć,czy nie byłby to dobry moment by uciec. Lepiej zostane narazie tutaj. Później się spróbuje. Rozległ się dźwięk otwarcia cel. Zauważyłem Finna, który gestem ręki przywołuje mnie do swojej celi. Poszłem do niej. Miał już naszykowany szablon i reszte przedmiotów potrzebnych do zrobienia tatuażu. Ma to potrwać z pare godzin, ale z racji tego, że dzisiaj jest czawartek więźniowie mogą chodzić cały dzień po swojej części budynku bez kontroli. Siedziałem na krześle przystosowanym już do tego zabiegu. Skoro ma to tak długo trwać, można ten czas wykorzystać. Zaczynał już robienie tatuażu. -Opowiedz coś o sobie. -To znaczy co?-spytał się mnie Finn -No kim byłeś przed umieszczeniem tutaj, czym się zajmowałeś, czemu tutaj wylądowałeś, ile tu jesteś i takie tam. -Dobrze. Więc tak ... nazywam się Finn Hofferson (kto mądry ten się domnyśli dlaczego akurat on i pewnie co się stanie w późniejszych rozdziałach) urodziłem się w Doniecku, ale w wieku 15 lat przeprowadziłem się z ojcem i młodszym bratem do Rosji. Mieliśmy mały rodzinny biznes ... -Jaki? -Uprawa marichuany i konopii. -I to jest mały? -Dasz mi powiedzieć? -Już nic nie mówię. -Więc wracając. Mieliśmy mały rodzinny biznes. Dobrze prosferował. Mielśmy spokój przez 35 lat. W tym czasie nasz ojciec umarł, mój brat się ożenił. Miał on córkę. Pewnego dnia pojechałem z bratem, jego żoną i z ich 9 letnią córką nad jezoro. W nocy ktoś się włamał. Mnie zamknęli tutaj, mojego brata i jego żone zabili. -A co z twoją siostrzenicą? -Żyje i jest bezpieczna. Dzięki ... jak ty go nazwałeś Eret? -Tak. -Eret specjalni dla mnie ją znalazł. Ma ona teraz 20 lat i pracuje jako detektyw w wydziale zabójstw w Moskwie. -W wieku 20 lat? -Najmłodsza w historii komisariatu. -Pogratulować sistrzenicy. Astrid Hofferson? -Tak, a co? -Obiło mi to się nazwisko o uszy w Moskiewskiej policji. -Zostawili jej nazwisko rodzinne, ale i tak nigdy się o mnie nie dowie. Objecaj mi coś. -Co? -Że ją znajdziesz i sprawisz, by była bezpieczna. -Odjecuje Ci, że jeśli uda mi się z tąd uciec odnajde twoją siostrzenicę i Cię uwolnie. Doprowadze do waszgo spodkania. Objecuje Ci to Finn. -Co? -Wrócę tu i Cię uwolnię. -Dziękuje ... -Nie dziękuj. Jestem Ci to teraz winien. A zmieniając temat to jak ci idzie? -Kończe pierwsze skrzydło. Jeszcze tak z trzy godziny. Wyrobimy się w czasie. Przez te trzy godziny odwiedziło nas pare osób. Poznałem sporą liczbę więźniów. Wszyscy zostali tutaj sprowadzeni przez Drago i jego widzi mi się. Dowiedziłem się mnustwo rzeczy. Okazało się też, że już raz udało się komuś z tąd uciec. Niestety złapali go przy granicy z Łotwą. Mowa o Syjerze. Zna on cały system korytarzy. Wie gdzie są zbiórki strażników, gdzie oni przebywają, gdzie są kryjówki, izlatki, ukryte korytarze i gabiet Drago. Opisał mi cały ten układ dokładnie. Zapisałem go w pamięci, bo może się przydać. Po trzech godzinach tatuaż był gotów. Wszysy więźniowie zeszli się by go zobaczyć. Usłyszałem odgłosy podziwu dla niego. Podeszłem do lustra znajdującego się przy sąsiedniej celi. Odwróciłem się plecami do niego i obejrzałem go przez ramie. Nie czułem kiedy mi go robił. Wyszedł świetnie. Były one dzikie i jednocześnie anielskie. Całe czarne z przebłyskami jasnej barwy dodającej tajemniczości. Cień zrobiony przy nich pokazywały ich majestatyczność oraz zło połączne z pragnienie zemsty złego ducha. Mięśni, które miałem sprawiały, że wyglądałem jak anioł śmierci. Blizny w ten sposób zostały zakryte. Rozległ się dzwięk oznaczający, że trzeba wrócić do celi. Mężczyzna stoący przy celi przelękł się na mój widok i mojego nowego złego wcielenia. 'Rozdział' 6: "Ucieczka" 'Część' 1: Od mojego "zamieszkania" u Drago, minął rok. Szczerze mówiac nie chciało mi się uciekać. Wiem kim kto tutaj jest, znam ich nazwiska i historię życia. Moją jedyną niewiadomą jest nadal Syjer. Jest dka mnie jak rodzina, nie wiem dlaczego. To tylko takie uczucie. Wracając do tematu. Dzięki temu uważali, że nie planuje ucieczki. Tak na prawdę, czekam na ten dzień od samego początku. Wszystko dokładnie zaplanowane. Tym razem nie pozwolę na zepsucie mojego planu. Nigdy więcej. Zmieniłem się pod względem fizycznym. Przybrałem trochę więcej mięśni, włosy miałem długie, obcinałem je kawałkami ostrymi kamieni. Pod względem psychicznym, jestem taki jaki byłem. Z jedną różnicą. Żyję z chęcią zemsty i objetnicą na karku. Wybaczyłem po części Eretowi, jest on mi winien przysługę. Teraz siedze sobie w celi Syjera, który mnie goli. Wiedział o moim zamiarze. Miał wątpliwości, ale chciał mi za wszelką cenę pomóc. Ma on, zwrócić na sobie uwage strażników i samego Drago. Ja w tym czasie, mam uciec. Nie jeden raz pytałem, czemu to dla mnie robi. On zmieniał wtedy natychmiast temat, nie udzielając odpowiedzi. -Syjer. Proszę Cię powiedz mi. -Jak się czujesz? -Nie zmieniaj tematu, tylko odpowiedz mi na pytanie. -Zrozum, że nie mogę. -W takim razie nie uciekam.-powiedziałem zdecydowany z determinacją w głosie -Musisz to zrobić. Nie pozwól, by oni wygrali.-powiedział Syjer tonem nie znoszącym sprzeciwu -Chce wyjaśnień. -Dostaniesz je w swoim czasie. -Jesteś moim przyjacielem. Ufam Ci i uważam twoje słowo za święte, ale nie. Chce wyjaśnień. -Jeśli uciekniesz, to je dostaniesz. Tego jestem pewien.-rozległ się dźwięk informujący o zamknięciu cel-Czas zacząć show. Wstałem z fotela i wytarłem twarz. Wyszliśmy we dwóch z jego celi. Więźniozwie stojący już w swoich celach obserwowaki nas z ciekawością. Szliśmy przez główny korytarz w sektorze więźniów. Zaopatrzony w sztylety otrzymane przez Ereta kroczyliśmy w stronę bramy. 'Część 2:' ZE WZGLĘDU NA TO, ŻE NIE WSZYSCY LUBIĄ PRZEMOC PISAŁAM TĄ CZĄĘŚĆ Z MINIMALNĄ DAWKĄ. MAM NADZIEJE, ŻE WAS NIE ZAWIODŁAM. ŻYCZE PRZYJEMNIEJ LEKTURY. Strażnicy z za bramy nas zauważyli i zaczeli się na nas drzeć, byśmy wracali do cel. My jakby pogrążeni w transie szliśmy dalej w tą samą stronę. Celiwali w nas dalej bronią. Wyjąłem z rękawa sztylety i rzuciłem nimi w strażników. Trafiłem ich, a oni opuścili broń chywytając się w miejsce, po sztylecie. Kiedy byliśmy pod bramą, Syjer zaczął otwierać przejście. Ja natomiast, stopniowo przywoływałem ich do celi, rzucając w nich sztyletami. Kiedy byli już z metr od krat przyciągnąłem ich do siebie i przebiłem im serca. Syjer otworzył bramę, wydostając się tym samym z sektoru więźniów. Dołączyłem do niego po wyjęciu ze strażników sztyletów. Mogą się jeszcze nam przydać. Szliśmy przez długi układ korytarzy. Prawie co róg napotykaliśmy strażników, jednak dzięki broni oraz sprawnych rękach załatwialiśmy ich bez trudu i szliśmy dalej. Byliśmy już nie daleko wyjścia, ale zatrzymał nas Sączysmark i Dagur. Nie wyjaśniłem jednego, Sączysmark jest tym co mnie biczował, a Dagur tym od elektrycznego krzesła. Wracając. Zatarasowali nam drogę razem z jeszcze dwoma strażnikami. Syjer walczył z strażnikami, ja natomiast tymi dwoma. Otaczali mnie, musiałem z nimi walczyć. Sączysmaka załatwiłem w chwilę wbijając mu dwsztylety. Jeden w tętnicę, drugi w serce. Najdłużej zeszło mi z Dagurem, jest on nie lada przeciwnikiem. On miał do walki dwa wielkie noże z krwią na ostrzu, widać jeszcze po ostatnim zbiegu. Ja natomiast pare sztyletów w rękawach. Toczyliśmy walke. Drasąłem go pare razy w ramię, syknął z bólu, a krew zaczeła się lać. On zranił mnie w tą nogę na której mam proteze. Wygięla się ona i przesunęła. W rezultacie krew zaczęła się sączyć. Złapał za moje rękawy, wyrwał je z koszuli. Zostałem bezbronny. On już pewnien, że mnie pokona atakuje mnie nożami. Zamachnął się na mnie nożem. Zatrzymałem go ręką i próbowałem przesunąć w jego kierunku. Krew pryskała jak szalona. Nadeszły mi nowe siły. Tą ręką, którą przesówałem nóż, objąłem dłonią całe ostrze. Wyrwałem je z jego rąk i dźgnąłem go, powalając na ziemię. Powtórzyłem atak pare razy. Po chwili wyrwałem się z amoku zemsty. Moja noga nadak krwawiła. Spojżałem w stronę Syjera. Leżał z nożem w piersi, a obok niego już martwi strażnicy. W podskokach podeszłem do niego. Jeszcze żył. 'Część 3:' Leciała z niego krew. Trzymał ręką nóż. -Syjer wszystko będzie dobrze. Patrz na mnie nie zasypiaj. Nie zamykaj oczu. -To koniec. -Nie to nie koniec. Wyjdziesz z tego. -Miń dwa korytarze i skręć w lewo ... Dojdziesz do wyjścia ...-wyjął z kieszeni coś na kształt klucza- znajdź skrytke, a wszystkiego się dowiesz. -Zostań ze mną! Słyszysz!? Nie zostawiaj mnie! -Znajdź skrytkę, gdy uporządkujesz wszystkie swoje sprawy... Żegnaj chłopcze ... Nie wiesz nawet jak się cieszysz, że cię poznałem... Stało się. Umarł. Jego ręka bezwładnie upadła na podłogę zsuwając się z rękojeści noża. Wziołęm klucz. Podniosłem się, nie mogę pozwolić na to by go zawieść. Opierając się o ścianę w podskokach przebyłem drogę do wyjścia. Przy wyjściu na ścianie namalowany był czerwony napis. ''"Nie bój się ciemności Odważnie idź przed siebie Niosąc ze sobą światło Które Cię ochroni i pokaże drogę'' Wśród korytarzy" Na końcu znajodwła się jeszcze taka dziwna smutna buźka. Zobaczyłem drzwi. Podskoczyłem do nich. Otworzyłem je, po czym poczułem na twarzy zimny wiosenny wiatr i lekkie krople deszczu. Wziąłem głęboki oddech. Poczułem zapach drzew iglastych. Ruszyłem przed siebie, opierając się o każde napodkane drzewo. Co chwile patrzyłem za siebie, by upewnić się, że nikt za mną nie idzie. Zaczęlo padać jeszcze bardziej, robiło się co raz zimniej. Czuł dreszcze, które mnie prchodziły co pare sekund. Z tą moją nogą deko nie zajdę. Zauważyłem jakąś grotę w ziemii. Weszłem do niej. Było w niej mnustwo miejsca. W sśrodku znajdowało się dużo kamieni, suchego drewna. Rozpaliłem małe ognisko by się ogrzać. Kpo czasie, kiedy zaczynałem przysypiać do groty wszedł z zdobyczą w pysku czarny wilk z zielonymi oczami. Moją pierwszą myślą na jego widok było to, że już po mnie. 'Rozdział 7: "''To chyba sen ..." '''Część 1: Patrzyłem wilkowi w oczy, a on mi. Były one tak samo zielone jak moje, czyli bardzo. Zaczął się do mnie zbliżać. Nie ruszałem się, tylko na niego patrzyłem. Usiadł z metr ode mnie, a zdobycz położył przed sobą. Szturchnął ją nosem lekko przesuwając ją w moją stronę. Byłem zszokowany zachowaniem wilka. Tego bym się nie spodziewał. Nadal nie ruszyłem się, zwierze chyba trochę zdenerwowane moim zachowaniem wstało i położyło zdobyć na mojej nodze. -Dziękuje. Powiedziałem, chociaż sam nie wiem dlaczego. Zwierze na to słowo ponownie wstało i położyło głowę na mojej drugiej nodze, czyli tej połówce. Zamknęło oczy i zaczeło mruczeć. Nie wiem czemu, ale dotchnęłem go. Szorstka sierść była pod moją dłonią. Spojżał na mnie zielonymi oczami z wzrokiem ... nie wiem jak go nazwać. Było to połączenie wsparcia, zaufania, współczucia i czegoś jeszcze. Kiedyś o tym wzroku słyszałem. Miłość? Tak, to chyba w nim jest miłość. Głaskałem go zatapiając się w spojżeniu. W pełni go odwzajemniałem, znalazłem chyba przyjaciela. Już sam nie wiem co myśleć. Po pewnym czasie zasnął, a ja go nadal głaskałem. Poszłem w jego ślady, zasnąłem myśląc nad jutrem. Co teraz będzie? 'Część 2:' Następny dzień. Obudziłem się na ziemii przygnieciony przez głowę mojego nowego przyjaciela. Patrzyłem na niego przez chwile. Otworzył oczy, a ja się do niego uśmiechnąłem. On na to mnie polizał po twarzy. Pogoda na dworze sprzajała, nie było słońca, ale ciepło. Za pomocą kamieni w grocie obrałem zwierzę przynienione przez wilka. Podałem mu obrany kawałek bez skóry. Patrzył na niego z żalem wczach. -Co jest mały? Otworzył buzię. Zobaczyłem, że nie ma kłów. Dla drapieżnego zwierzęcia jest to koszmarem. Wpadłem na pomysł. Za pomocą drewna rozpaliłem ognisko i upiekłem mięso. Zwierze patrzyło na mnie z zafascynowaniem. Podałem upieczone mięso wilkowi. Na początku podejżanie wąchał i patrzył na swoją porcję. Wziąłem kawałek i zjadłem. Chciałem pokazać mu, że można to zjeść. Zwierze przełamało się i poszło w moje ślady. Z apetytem zjadło tak samo jak ja. Zaczeliśmy iść przed siebie. Wziąłem dwie wielkie gałęzie, które posłużyły mi za kule. Ja z nim nie biegłem. My lecieliśmy jak wiatr. Chcieliśmy być jak najszybciej i j najdalej z tąd. Po około czterech godzinach dotarliśmy na obrzeża jakiegoś miasteczka. Chodziło po nim masa ludzi. Najwyraźniej był jakiś festyn wiosenny. Trudno jest trochę chodzić po miasteczku z wilkiem u boku, by nikt ich nie zauważył. Niedaleko jest gabinet weterytaryjny (nie wiedziałam jak to napisać). Pomogą tam mojemu przyjacielowi. Wyglądałem trochę jak jaskiniowiec. Szliśmy w jego wraz z cieniem. Weszliśmy do środka. Zaciągneliśmy żaluzje w drzwiach i oknach. -Już jest zamknięte. Proszę przyjść jutro.-powiedział męźczyzna z za lady. Miał on czarne włosy i brązowe oczy. Był wysoki z bardzo jasną karnacją. -Sądze, że zrobi pan dla nas wyjątek. Na te słowa zamknąłem drzwi wejściowe. Część 3: Momentalnie się do mnie odwrócił. Patrzył z przerażeniem. Miał chyba z sześćdziesiąt, może siedemdziesiąt lat. -Co pan chce? -Pomocy dla mojego przyciela. -A co mu jest? -Pokażesz mu mały? Otworzył swój pyszczek. Lemarz patrzył na niego z zaciekawieniem. Wyszedł z za lady i przyjrzał się uzębieniu mojego przyjaciela. -Trzeba by wstawić mu kły. -Jak długo to potrwa? -Musiałbym zrobić odlew szczęki i dopiero wtedy zacząć je robić. Jakbym robił je dzisiaj to na jutro by mogły być gotowe. -Gdzie moglibyśmy się zatrzymać? -U mnie. -Czy jest w tym miasteczku bank? -Tak. -Świetnie. Muszę go odwiedzić. Mógłbym się jakoś ogarnąć? -Na zapleczu jest łazięka i w szafie są czyste ubrania. Co z pana nogą? -Długa historia. Nie miał by pan jakiejś protezy? -Mój kokega ma przechowuje sobie tutaj pare sztuk. -Mogę sobie jakąś wziąć? -Oczywiście, Czy nic mi nie zrobi? -Dziękuje i nic. Poszłem na zaplecze. Poszukałem jakiejś protezy odpowiedniej dla mnie. Znakazłem ją, pocxym udałem się do łazięki. Ogoliłem się, umyłem i przebrałem. Byłem ubrany teraz w czarną koszule i habrowe spodnie, wziąłem z dołu szafy czarne trampki. Wyglądałem jak przed tym moim nieszczęsnym złapaniem. Z jedną jednak różnicą, wyglądałem jeszcze lepiej (taka moja skromność xD). Włożyłem do kieszeni klucz, który dostałem od Syjera. Wróciłem do lekarza, wróć weterarza i wilczka. Kiedy weszłem do pomieszczenia mały był wymyty, a doktor o mało nie dostał zawału na mój widok. Dał mi kaganiec dla mojego przyjaciela. -Jak się nazywa to miasteczko? -Mówią na nie Wyspa Berseków. -Świetnie się złożyło. Idziemy mały. Założyłem go mu i poszłem z nim do banku, ale przed tym dał mi adres gdzie mieszka. Ludzie patrzyli się na mnie gdy szłem ulicą. Kobiety oglądały się za mną, a męźczyźni patrzyli z niedowierzanie. Doszłem do banku. 'Rozdział 8: ''"Coś i nic" '''Część 1: Mierzyłem pewnym krokiem do działun depozytu. Kiedyś po pracy dostałem w prezencie pewną paczkę. Był w niej pistolet i nieśmiertelniki, które mają przypominać mi o moim bractwie, którego już nie ma. Oprócz tego był tam łańcuszek, dokumenty i zegarek. Na łańcuszku mam zamiar zawiesić klucz, a zegarek zwyczajnie założyć. Wezmę dokumenty ze sobą, bo niestety musieli mi je odebrać, a w tych czasach bez dokumentów dużo nie zdziałasz. Za pomocą skanera lini papilarnych dostałem się do swojej szafki depozytowej. Wziąłem z niej to co miałem. Teraz potrzebny mi jest samochód, muszę przecież dojechać do Moskwy. Zaczepiłem jedną kobietę wychodząc. -Przepraszam panią. Gdzie tutaj mógłbym kupić samochód? -Trzy ulice dalej są trzy salony samochodowe, ale bardzo drogie. -Oriętuje się może pani jaka marka? -Audi i Bentleye. -No to mi pani poprawiła humor. Dziękuje bardzo. Odeszłem od niej i skierowałem się w stronę salonów samochodowych. Szliśmy chwile. Ludzie przesuwali się na bok dając nam przjejść. Widać się boją mojego wilczka. Byliśmy już naprzeciwko salonów, które były naprzeciwko siebie. Ukucnąłem obok małego. -No to do, którego idziemy? Wilk popatrzył na obydwa budynki. Głowę przekręcił w stronę salonu z Bentleyami, po czym zawył. -Świetny wybór. No to idziemy. Weszliśmy do środka, poczym zaczęliśmy oglądać te cuda. Moją uwagę zwrócił najnowsze Bentley GTC Speed w fioletowym kolorze. Normalnie by mi się przez kolor nie spodobał, ale ma on to coś w sobie. Mojemu przyjacielowi też się on spodobał. -Może pan do mnie podejść.-powiedziałem do mężczyzny stojącego z 5 metrów ode mnie -Dzień Dobry. Widze, że zainteresował się pan naszym najnowszym nabytkiem. -Zgadza się, chce go kupić. -W takim razie ma pan głębokie kieszenie.-zaśmiał się sprzedawca -Jak stąd na księżyc.-odpowiedziałem również ze śmiechem Spojżał na mnie sprzedawca z dużymi oczami. -Rejestrujecie też? -Tak. -Jak długo to trwa? -A na kiedy potrzebuje pan? -Na jutro. -Postaram się proszę pana. Jak narazie proszę pana do biura w celu spisania umowy kupna. -W takim razie chodźmy. W pół godziny załatwiliśmy wszystkie formalności i poszliśmy na spacer. Po dwóch godzinach usiadłem razem z moim przyjacielem na ławce w parku. Odpiąłem mu kaganiec. -No to chyba ze mną zostaniesz? Na znak zgody poliżał mbie, a ja się zaśmiałem. -No to trzeba wybrać ci imię. Co powiesz na ... Szczerbatek? Na początku dziwnie na mnie popatrzył. Ale mnie polizał na znak zgody. -No to co? Idziemy do naszego doktorka? Zaszczekał przyjaźnie, po czym udaliśmy się do weterynarza w sprawie kłów dla Szczerbatka. 'Część 2:' Nie mieszkał daleko od salonu. Jego dom był pięknie otoczony świerkami. Przed min znajdowały się różne krzewy, kwiaty i malutkie oczko wodne. Dom był piętrowy w połowie z brązowego kamienia i ścianami w beżowym kolorze. Miał on bardzo dużo okien, które pewnie dawały w środku mnustwo światła. Poszłem razem z Szczerbatkiem do drzwi. Zadzwoniliśmy. Otworzył nam drzwi, nie czekaj wróć, otowrzyła nam dziewczyna z długimi czarnymi włosami i oliwkowymi oczami. Nie miała więcej niż osiemnaście lat. -Dzień Dobry. -Dzień Dobry. Co pana tutaj sprowadza? -Czy może zastałem pani ojca czy też dziadka, nie wiem kim jest dla pani. -Czarne włosy, ciemne oczy, gdzieś z sześćdziesiąt parę lat? -Zgadza się. -Zawołam go. Proszę zaczekać. Poszła zamykając za sobą drzwi. Wróciła po paru minutach z lekarzem Szczerbola. -O to pan. Wszystko już pan załatwił? -Zgadza się, nawet trochę pozwiedzałem. Dużo się tutaj zmieniło. Zaprosił mnie gestem ręki do środka. Weszliśmy do środka. Wnętrze pięknie urządzone. Dużo roślin i drewna, dodawało ono wieke uroku ciemnej podłodze i w takim samym kolorze ściany. Przeszliśmy do kuchni. Doktor dał Szczerbatkowi wody, a nam zrobił po kawie. Usiedliśmy przy stole z kuchni z widokiem na ogród. -Jak się pan nazywa? -Włodirej Iwanowicz, a pan? -Haddock. To pana córka? -Nie, wnuczka. Jej rodzice wyjechali za granice ze względu na prace, a ona została ze mną. -Piękna. Włodirej popatrzył na mnie z dużymi oczami. Nie wiedział chyba co ma na to powiedzieć. -Jestem bezpośredni. -Dziadku ide do Yin, wróce za godzinę.-powiedziała wnuczka doktora Iwanowicza zakładając buty.-Hedera chodź do nas na chwilę.-powiedział jej dziadek Hedera była ubrana w czarną kamizelkę, zieloną bluzkę i białe spodnie. Do tego miała biały szalik w czarne kropki i włosy przeczesane na bok. Miała bardzo jasną cerę. Podeszła do nas. -Hedero to pan Haddock, zostanie u nas do jutra. Wstałem z miejsca i pocałowałem ją w dłoń. -Miło mi pana poznać. -Nawzajem. Powiedziawszy to zarumieniła się, a Iwanowicz patrzył na nas jak na obrazek. -Dziadku no to ja idę do Yin, wrócę za godzinę. -Dobrze idź. -Do widzenia.-powiedziała trochę zawstydzona -Do widzenia.-powiedziałem i się uśmiechnąłem Ona to odwzajemniła i wyszła z domu. W spokojnej i miłej atmosferze minął cały wieczór. W czasie gdy Włodirej kończył kły dla Szczerabtka to rozmawiałem z Hederą. Następnego dnia wprawili małemu kły, ja odebrałem sampchód i pojechałem z moim nowym przyjacielem do Moskwy. Mam przecież odwiedzić kogoś. W tym rozdziale pojawią się nie prawdziwe informacje, proszę ich nie brać na poważnie. W szcsególności części 1. 'Rozdział 9:"Spotkanie" 'Część 1:' Jechaliśmy ekspresówką do Moskwy. Pogoda nam dopisywała. Było niesamowicie słonecznie i gorąco jak na marzec. Opuściliśmy dach w samochodzie. Jechaliśmy 190 km/h. Szczerbatek wystawił głowę za pojazd. Widać uwielbia szybkość tak samo jak ja. Muszę zatankować. Zjechaliśmy z ekspresówki by zajechać na stacje bęzynową. Jechaliśmy z dwa kilometry. Zatrzymaliśmy się na stacji, były na niej z trzy samochody. W jednej siedziała kobieta i poprawiała makijaż, w drugiej było małżeństwo z dziećmi, a w trzeciej kolejna kobieta i to tym razem z przyjaciółką stały oparte o samochód i piły kawę. Szczerbatek zaalarmowany moim wyjściem z samochodu podniósł się. -Zostań w samochodzie. Kupię pare rzeczy, zatankuje i jedziemy do nowego domu.-pogłaskałem go po głowie, on się uspokoił i położył na siedzeniu. Zatankowałem i udałem się do sklepu. Wziąłem wode do picia, kupiłem okulary przeciw słoneczne i zapłaciłem za tankowanie. Wróciłem z powrotem do samochodu. Założyłem okulary i wróciliśmy na trase. Leciało w samochodzie radio Moskiewskie. -Godzina 12. Czas na informacje. Jeden z Moskiewskich koncernów węglowych przyjął ofertę kupna od Drago Krwawdonia, prezydent miasta popiera jego ruch.-na tą wieść podgłosiłem radio-Według zdobytych przez nas informacji ma tam powstać nowoczesny ośrodek naukowy. Ma zająć się badaniem gruntów pod budowę, oraz tz. wielopoziomowy rolnictwe. Polega ono na tworzeniu wielopoziomowych pól. Jak na chwile obecną nadal trwają badania. Pan Krwawdoń powiedział "Czas na zmiane, czas na innowacje". Zdania na temat tej wypowiedzi są podzielone. Część sądzi, że miał racje, natomiast inni mówią o nieznajomości tego tematu oraz słów, które wypowiada. Oddaje głos do studia.-Chwile po tym przełączyłem na muzykę. -Uważaj, bo ci uwierze. Pewnie kolejne więzienie chce tam założyć. Jeśli tak nie będzie to ja jestem Kaszpirowski. Szczerbatek nie dokońca rozumiał co mówię, bo dziwnie się na mnie patrzył. Jechaliśmy nadal po ekspresówce. Do miasta zostało osiem kilometrów.Część 2: Dojechaliśmy do miasta. Kto by pomyślał, że powstanie tuyaj tyle wspaniałych budynków? Na pewno nie ja. Do miasta przybyło też mnustwo zielenii. Jadę przez ulice i co widzę? Szczęśliwych ludzi chodzących po sklepach, rozmawiających razem, śmiejących się. Kiedyś tak tutaj nie było. Dużo się zmieniło. Stoje na światłach. Na jednym z budynków są pokazywane reklamy różnych miejsc. Nie. Nie wierze! Reklama klubu bliźniaków! Świetnie wygląda budynek. Jest on z czarnej cegły i brązowych kamieni. Wielkie okna z kratami i krzewy przed wejściem. Zajrzę tam jeszcze dzisiaj. Może nawet teraz? Adres jest podany. Coś długo są te światła. Kiedy już zaświeciły się zielone światła ruszyliśmy. -Szczerbatku pytanie do ciebie. Chcesz odwiedzić jeszcze jedno miejsce czy do domu? Po chwili namysłu ruszył głową na tak i pojechaliśmy do klubu. W centrum był wielki korek Staliśmy w nim z dwadzieścia minut. Po tym jakże długim czasie dojechaliśmy do celu. Budynek był tak samo ładny jak na reklamie. Zatrzymaliśmy się na parkingu obok. Założyłem Szczerbatkowi kaganiec, by się go nie bali. Poza tym musi rozprostować trochę kości. Przy drzwiach stał ochroniarz. Kiedy do niego podchodziliśmy wyprostował się i odchrząknął. -Klub zamknięty. -Ja do właścicieli. -Na rozmowę z nimi trzeba się najpierw umówić. -Nie potrzebuję się umawiać do nich. Przekarz, że mają niespodziewanego gościa. Wyjął krótkofalówkę i połączył się z biurem. w tym czasie Szczerbatek poszedł do samochodu. -Co znowu?-odezwał się jakiś męźczyzna -Niespodziewany gość do pana. -Powiedz mu, by się najpierw umówił.-rozpoznałem już ten głos, Mieczyk Gestem ręki poprosiłem go o danie mi krótkofalówki. Z nie chcęcią mi ją dał. -Co wy znowu wymyśliście bliźniaki. Nigdy nic normalnie.-próbowałem naśladować naszą nauczycielkę -Nie wierze! Ty tutaj! -Przecież mówiłem, że was odwiedze. -Czekaj na mnie chwile. Jak nie zobacze to nie uwierze. -To dajesz! Oddałem ochroniarzowi krótkofalówkę. Po chwili zjawił się sam pan właściciel. -Ty pierunie! Żyjesz! -Nie jest tak łatwo mnie zabić. Jeszcze się nie przekonałeś? -No przekonałem, ale nie wierze, że tu jesteś. Zapraszam na obiad. Jak cię siostra zobaczy to powie, że widzi ducha. -Z wielką chęcią. Szczerbatek! Chodź na obiad! Leniwie wyszedł z samochodu i do nas przyszedł. Mieczyk się przestraszył i schował się w połowie za ochroniarza. -Czzzzzzy toooo wiiiiilllk? -Szczerabtek nic ni nie zrobi prawda Szczerbuś?-ukucnąłem przy małym i spojżałem mu w oczy mówiąc do niego Na znak zgody domagał się pieszcząc robiąc z siebie słodziutkie niewiniątko. -Widzisz Mieczyk. Szczerbuś nic nie zrobi. -Dobrze chodźmy. Musisz mi wszystko opowiedzieć. -Dobrze to idziemy. Chodź Szczerbuś. Poszliśmy za Mieczykiem. Przeszliśmy za nim przez cały klub. Miał ściany obijane blachą, lampami kolorowymi i kamieniem. Podłoga była z czarnych długich płytek, w których można zobaczyć własne odbicie. Była tam rónoeż gigantyczna scena z masą oświetlenia oraz tak wielki bar jakiego nigdy nie widziałem, a troche ich było. Weszliśmy do biura. Wyglądało ono zwyczajnie. Wesliśmy do jednego z pomieszczeń. Siedziała tam odwrócona do nas plecami dziewczyna z bardzo jasnymi włosami. Wokól niej było pełno różnych kwitów, rachunków i innych papierów. -Długo Ci to zajmie jeszcze siostra? -Już kończe. -Przecież nigdy nie lubiłaś matmy, a tym bardziej papierów.-powiedziałem Odwróciła się w moją stronę. Z jej miny wnioskuje, że była zaskoczona moją wizytą. Bardzo wyładniała i miała na nosie okulary. Wstała i przytuliłansię do mnie. -Nawet nie wiesz jak się ciesze, że cię widze! -Ja też się ciesze. A właśnie to jest Szczerbatek. -Jaki słodziutki. Kto jest śliczny? Ty jesteś śliczny.-mówiąc to głaskała i drapała za uchem Szczerbatka, widać mu się podobało -Mieczyk to się go boi. -Jak możesz się go bać? On jest taki słodki i śliczny. -Ja to się go boje i nie wiem co w nim jest takiego ślicznego.-powiedział Mieczyk-No to idziemy na ten obiad czy nie?Część 3: -No jasne, że idziemy.-powiedziała Szpadka Wyszliśmy z biura i usiedliśmy przy jednym przygotowanym stoliku na obiad. Kelner, który wtedy pracował dostawił dodatkowe nakrycie dla mnie. Przynieśli nam po zupie i roladzie mięsne. Natomiast Szczerbatek dostał duży kawałek mięsa (czyli to co misie lubią najbardziej :D). Rozmawialiśmy jedząc. -Czemu się nie odzywałeś?-spytała Szpadka -Złapali mnie i przez rok mnie więzili. -Przykro mi. -Nie było tak źle gdyby nie jedna sprawa, właściwie dwie. -Powiesz?-była bardzo ciekawa -Objecałem jednemu przyjacielowi z tamtąd, że odnajde jego siostrzenice. -A druga?-tym razem spytwł się Mieczyk -A taka.-podciągnąłem nogawke i położyłem nogę na stole -Super.-powiedział Mieczyk -No to teraz wy mówcie co u was słychać. Zjedliśmy obiad i rozmawialiśmy jeszcze przez pewnien czas. Mówiliśmy o starych czasach i o tym jak im się powodzi. Oskarżyli Mieczyka nawet o morderstwo, ale na całe szczęście sprawa się wyjaśniła i wszystko się dobrze skończyło. W ramach wdzięczności Szpadka dała im wejściówki do klubu. Nadszedł czas pożegnania. Odprowadzili mnie do samochodu razem ze Szczerbatkiem. -Przyjdziesz dzisiaj na imprezę. Jest weekend, zabawisz się trochę, zrelaksujesz...-powiedział Miczyk -I pewnie wypije, a ... -Pijany Czkawka to Imprezowy Czkawka.-powiedzieliśmy wszyscy razem poczym parsknieliśmy śmiechem -Zobaczymy ok? -Nie ma ok tylko tak! Masz być!-zarządała Szpadka Jeśli Szczerbatek się zgodzi to przyjdę.-popatrzyli na mnie przez chwilę jak na idiotę, Szpadka przykucnęła by mieć Szczerbatka na wysokości oczu. -Pozwolisz Czkawce iść na imprezę? Proszę cię Szczerbuś ... zrobisz to dla mnie? Proszę... Szczerbatek przez chwilę się zastanawiał. Ostatecznie pokręcił głową na tak. Szpadka pisknęła głośno z radości i prsytuliła Szczerbola, dała mubuziaka w głowę. Szczerbatek widać bardzo ją polubił w przeciwieństwie do Mieczyka, za nim to raczej nie przepada. -Bądź na 20.-powiedział Mieczyk -Ok. Pa! -Pa!-odpowiedzieli mi Wsiadłem z Szczerbatkiem razem do samochodu i pojechaliśmy do domu. 'Część' 4': Dojechaliśmy do starej odnowionej mimo wszystko kamienicy. Przed budynkiem były zasadzone różne krzaczki i dużo kwiatów. Weszliśmy po stromych schodach na piąte piętro. Staneliśmy przed czarnymi drzwiami z numerem 69. Za framugą drzwi znajdowały się dwie połówki klucza. Połączyłem je ze sobą i weszliśmy do środka. Wszystko to samo. Drewniana podłoga i ściany z czewronej cegły połączone z białą i przeróżnymi tapetami. Nowoczesne meble, dużo książek, muzyki i prawie nie używana kuchnia. Nic się tutaj nie zmieniło. Dobrze już być na swoim podwórku. Zdjąłem kaganiec Szczerbaykowi, potem sobie buty i poszłem na balkon. Na nim znajdował się stolik, trzy krzesła, hamak i wielja doniczka z rośliną. Ściany mojego balkonu brastał bluszcz. Z tąd miałem widok na prawie całe miasto, ze względu na to, że budynke był na górce. Poczułem wiatr na twarzy z północy. Poczułem woń kwiatów i mokrej trawy. Kiedy tutaj przebywałem uwielbiałem spędzać tu czas. To się nigdy nie zmieni. Była godzina 16. Poszłem się odświerzyć po tym dniu. Wyszłem z łazięki gdy była godzina 17, stęschniłem się za prysznicem. Byłem odświerzony, umyty, ogolony. Szczerbatek sobie smacznie spał. Ja w tym czasie zroviłem sobie kawe i się w coś przebrałem po domu. Oglądałem telewizje, a właściwie wiadomości. Miałem nadzieje, że usłysze coś ciekawego o Drago, a nic z tego. Zbliżała się godzina 18, zrobiłem Szczerbatkowi coś do jedzenia jak mnie nie będzie, a sam się szykowałem. Założyłem jasno-szarą koszulę z kołnierzykiem w czarne paski, ciemne zielone spodnie i ładne wygodne czarne buty. Do tego jeszcze zegarek. Wziąłem telefon i trochę kasy, pożegnałem się ze Szczerbatkiem i pojechałem na imprezę. Czas się rozerwać. W tym rozdziale będę pisać z dwóch perspektyw. Domyślcie się kogo. 'Rozdział 10: "Impreza" 'Część' 1: Cztery godziny wcześniej... Oficjalnie zakończyliśmy wczoraj sprawe. Siedzę w swoim gabinecie. Dzisiaj od godziny ósmej zajmuję się papierkową robotą. Już mi się mienią przed oczami te wszystkie literk i cyferki. Była to bardzo duża sprawa co oznacza bardzo dużo odnośników, dowodów, raportów i innych rzeczy. Zbliżała się godzina szesnasta. Do mojego biura zawitała moja partnerka i nasza wspólna przyjaciółka z policyjnego laboratorium. -Ty jeszcze przy tym siedzisz?-spytała moja partnerka Ałła Dereszczakówna. Ałła była rudą dziewczyną z krótkimi włosami, jasną skóra. Była ona średniego wzrostu. Miała piwne oczy i pełne różowe usta. Była starsza ode mnie o trzy lata. Miała męża Ivana. Zawsze jak mnie zapraszała na ich przyjęcia to próbowała mnie umówić z jednym z jej czterech braci. Jest ona również moją partnerką. -Chce to skończyć i wrócić do normalnej pracy. -To zrobisz to po weekendzie. Dzisiaj idziemy na imprezę. Musisz się koniecznie rozerwać.-powiedziała Syberin Katiowicz Syberin była wysoką brunetką o szarych oczach. Miała ciemną cerę. Była ona singielką, mówiła, że jeśli będzie chciała z kimś być to po prostu tak będzie. Pracuje w naszym laboratorium, ma 24 lata. -Dziewczyny nie ma takiej potrzeby. Skończe to i może wtedy. -Mówisz to już, któryś raz z rzędu. Dwa tygodnie temu było to samo i nie zdziwie się jeśli tak będzie i następnym razem.-powiedziała Syberin -A gdzie miałyście zamiar mnie wyciągnąć?-powiedziałam podnosząc wzrok z nad papierów i krzyżując ręce na piersi. -Pamiętasz tą sprawe z oskarżeniem o morderstwo współwłaściciela tego klubu na Petrowicza?-spytała się mnie Ałła -Tak. -Kiedy się wszystko wyjaśniło jego siostra dała nam wejściówki do ich klubu na dzisiejszy koncert dla trzech osób w ramach wdzięczności. -A o której? -Dwudziestej. To idziesz czy nie? -No nie wiem... -Idziesz i koniec dyskusji! A teraz zostaw te papiery i szoruj do domu się odświeżyć i przebrać!-powiedziała władczym tonem do mnie Syberin zamykając z hukiem jeden z segregatorów, Ałła zaczeła się śmiać -Dobrze już idę. Nie denerwuj się tak. -Przyjedziemy po ciebie o około 19:50 Zostawiłam roześmiane dziewczyny w moim gabinecie i pojechałam do domu. Po 30 minutach dojechałam do mojej żółtej, ale starej kamienicy. Wynajmowałam w niej sporą kawalerkę. Dominował w niej odcienie niebieskiego, czarnego, białego i zielonego. Mieszkam sama. Pare miesięcy temu zmarła moja suczka Wichura. Należała do K-9, została postrzelona nie udało się jej uratować. Po wejściu do łazienki rozpuściłam włosy i poszłam wziąć głęboką kąpiel. Umyłam włosy. Po około godzinie zaczęłam je suszyć i modelować. Wyszły wspaniale. Wyżej przy czubku i różne długie pasma sasłaniające mi trochę twarz. Zrobiłam sobie makijaż. Założyłam szmaragdową sukienkę, którą dostałam ostatnio na urodziny. Do tego kolczyki, brązoletke brązową i krótkie botki na koturnie w tym samym kolorze. Dochodziła godzina 20. Dziewczyny przyjechały po mnie i razem udałyśmy się na imprezę. 'Część' 2: Dojechałyśmy na miejsce. Przed klubem było mnustwo osób, czekających lub próbujących się dostać do środka. Najlepsza moskiewska kapela ma grać, więc się nie dziwie. Dzięki wejściówkom weszłyśmy odrazu. W środku były już tłumy, a ludzie bawili się w dzwiękach muzyki lub barze. Dziewczyny ruszyły na parkiet, a ja poszłam coś sobie zamówić. Usiadłam na jednym z wolnych miejsc. Zamówiłam sobie drinka i czekałam na niego. Podszedł do mnie osiłek i zaczął się do mnie przystawiać. Miał wielką kwadratową gębę, szare oczy, małe usta i wielki a la "kartofel" nos. Do tego miał na sobie za małą i zdecydowanie za ciasną koszulkę z krótkim rękawem. -Co taka śliczna dziewczyna siedzi tutaj sama?-wysłał mi uśmiech, a barman podał drinka -Pije. Nie widać?-powiedziałam nawet nie patrząc w jego stronę -Wiesz, może coś więcej?-powiedział szeroko się do mnie uśmiechają i puszczając mi oczko -Czego chcesz?-powiedział zderwowana jego odpowiedzią Złapał mnie za rękę i zaczął mnie za nią ciągnąć. Szarpałam się z nim, ale był ode mnie silniejszy. Złapał mnie teraz za drugą rękę i ciągnął mnie z baru. 'Część' 3: Chwile wcześniej ... Dojechałem na miejsce i zaparkowałem na parkingu. Było bardzo ludzi przed klubem. Weszłem do środka. Przywitałem się w chwilę z bliźniakami i każdy poszedł gdzie indziej. Poszłem w stronę baru. Zauważyłem jakiegoś osiłka ciągnącego za ręce jakąś dziewczynę. Miała ona na sobie zieloną sukienkę i miała jasne bląd włosy. Nie miała od niego szans się wyrwać, chociaż próbowała. Podeszłem do nich. -Zostaw ją! -Bo co mi zrobisz lalusiu?-powiedział z drwiną w głosie Powaliłem go na ziemię i przydusiłem do podłogi. Dziewczyna trzymała się za ręcę w miejscach po jego ucisku. -Puść mnie! -Bo co mi zrobisz lalusiu? -Pożałujesz tego! -Bardzo w to wątpie. A teraz posłuchaj mnie uważnie. Wyjdziesz z klubu, nigdy tutaj nie wrócisz i zapomnimy o tej sytuacji. Przestał się szarpać. Puściłem go. Posyłając mi mordercze spojżenie. Wyszedł z klubu. Dziewczyna siedziała na stołku barowym. Usiadłem obok mnie. Miała bardzo smutny wyraz twarzy i głowę thumb|Wiem, że brzydkie. Wiem, że postacie niepodobne.spuszczoną w dół. -Jak się czujesz?-spytałem się jej ze zmartfieniem w głosie -Dobrze. Dziękuje.-posłała mi uśmiech pełen wdzięczności -Nie ma za co.-odwzajemniłem uśmiech -Jestem Astrid. A ty? -W nie będziesz się śmiać? -Nie. -A obiecasz?-posłałem jej uśmiech i wystawił do niej mały palec -Obiecuje-odwzajemniła mój uśmiech i zacisnęłan swój mały palec na moim -Czkawkaw miło mi. -Nawzajem. -Co pijesz?-tak z nikąd zapytałem się o to dziewczyny, której uśmiech widniał od ucha do ucha -Drinka. Spróbujesz?-spróbowałem -Barman! To samo prosze.-powiedziałem wskazując na drinka -Od dawna mieszkasz w Moskwie? -Szczerze mówiąc to tak, ale dużo wyjeźdźam, zostane chyba teraz w Moskwie na dłużej.-barman podał mi drinka-Tym bardziej, że są tu tak piękne kobiety. A ty? -Od jakiś czterech lat. -Dobry...-powiedziałem i się dziwnie uśmiechnąłem, ona wybuchła śmiechem-Chodź zatańczyć. -Ale ja nie umiem ... -Ja też. Będziemy do siebie pasować.-wziąłem jej rękę i pociągnąłem na parkiet. Spcjalnie dla was. Przedsmak Hiccstrid. Nie myślcie tylko, że będą parą, bo w następnych rozdziałach możecie się zdźiwić. 'Część' 4: Tańczyliśmy we dwoje cały wieczór. Widziałam kontem oka dziewczyny śmiejące się w moim kierunku. Byłam zadowolona. Już od dawna się tak nie bawiłam. Po końcu piosenki wróciliśy do naszego miejsca przy barze. -No to co? Jednak umiesz tańczyć. -A no faktycznie. Może to zabrzmieć dziwnie, ale od dawna się tak dobrze nie bawiłam! -Szczerze? To ja tak samo! Ten rok był mimo wszystko okropny i jednak tego potrzebowałem. -No to co teraz? Hmm? -A nie wiem. Powiedz mi coś o sobie. -Pytanie za pytanie? -Dobrze, ale ja pierwszy. -Dobrze. -Ile masz lat? -21 będę mieć za tydzień. -W takim razie szykuje nam się impreza. -A ty ile masz lat? -21 miałem w lutym -Skąd jesteś? -Nie wiem. Wychowywałem się w domu dziecka, a później u pewnych ludzi. A ty?-jedno kłamstwo nikogo nie zbawi -Też nie wiem. Wiem tylko, że wychowałam się w rodzinie jakiegoś człowieka, który znał moich rodziców. Czym się zajmujesz? -Aktualnie niczym, ale zajmowałem się wykonywaniem zleceń i tym podobnych. A czymty się Astriś zajmujesz? -Jestem detektywem. -Chyba cię nie postrzelili? -Jak narazie nie doznałam tego zaszczytu. -Powiem ci jedno. To jest taki ból jakbyś dostała metalowym batem. -Postrzelili cię? -Jak miałem osiemnaście lat. -Masz jakieś blizny? -Jak byłam mała spadł za mną kryształowy wazon i mam pare drobnych blizn na łopatce i plecach. Teraz ty się otwórz. -Miałem wypadek i nie mam nogi... -Naprawdę?! -Noo. -Łał współczuje. -Wracając. Mam jeszcze małą bliznę na brodzie, nie pytaj z kąd, bo sam nie wiem. Mam jeszcze blizny na plecach, ale są one przykryte tatuażem. -Jakim? -Musiałbym się rozebrać, a tego tutaj nie zrobię. -A czemu? -Bo tak. A teraz pijemy i wracamy na parkiet. -Ok. Wypiliśmy po dwa drinki jak najszybciej i poszliśmy tańczyć. Co w nim takiego jest, że mnie to tk do niego przyciąga. Teraz będzie serio długa część + to co większość urzytkowników uwielbia na tej wiki (Hiccstrid) Uwaga! Uwaga! Dla was tylko w tej części przedsmak Hiccstrid. 'Część' 5: Minęła godzin. W tym czasie byliśmy już mocno wstawieni, bo zamieniliśmy drinki na tradycyjna, najlepszą polską wódkę oraz teccilę (nwm jak się to pisze). Mocno wstawieni wyszliśmy z klubu. Zostawiłem samochód. Rano po niego przyjdę. Szliśmy teraz przez park. Na niebie świeciły tysiące gwiazd. Księżyc był w pełni. To była pierwsza ciepła noc tego roku. Szliśmu pod rękę z butelką w dłoni. -Gdzie mieszkasz?-spytałem się jej -Dwie ulice dalej od parku. -Idziemy do ciebie. -Idziemy jeśli pokażesz mi tatuaż.-stanęła przede mną, zaczęła dziwnie machać przedemną palcę z głupkowatym uśmieszkiem, który mi się bardzo podoba. -A jak nie to co?-złapałem ją za ten palec i zbliżyłem się do niej, z tak samo głupim uśmiechem -A jak nie to idziemy do ciebie. -Mieszkam daleko. -Gdzie. -Dziesięć ulic dalej. W naszym stanie lepiej nie iść. -Bo co? Otoczyła swoimi rękami moją szyję. Złapałem ją za biodra i przycisnąłem do siebie. Dzieliły nas centymetry. -Bo coś nam jeszcze może przeszkodzić. Zrobiła znowu głupi uśmieszek, ale tym razem był bardziej taki ... flirciarski? Pocałowała mnie. Odwzajemniłem go, bo nie powiem podobała mi się, ale ja do związków się nie nadaje. -No dobra to chodźmy do mnie. Wziąła mnie za rękę i poszliśmy w stronę jej mieszkania. Ten gest z ręką jej się chyba podobał, bo potem spojżała się na mnie, a ja na nią. Po paru minutach dotarliśmy do niego. Kiedy już byliśmy pod drzwiami jej mieszkania odwróciła się do mnie, po wsadzeniu klucza do zamka. Oparła się o nie. -Jeszcze możemy iść do ciebie. -Po co przecież już tutaj jesteśmy. -No to je otwórz. -Niegrzeczna z ciebie dziewczyna. -Za to z ciebie jak narazie aniołek. Przyparłem ją do drzwi i zacząłem całować. Ona się nie opierała. Przekręciłem wtedy też drzwi. Weszliśmy do środka nie przestawając. Oderwaliśmy się od siebie tylko dlatego, że Astrid przełożyła klucz do środka i zamknęła drzwi. Przyparłem ją do ściany. Pocałunki stawały się co raz dłuższe. Oplotła mnie rękami w pasie, a ja ją lekko podrzuciłem do góry. Oplotła mnie wtedy nogami w pasi i gładziła po włosach. Trzymając ją zaczynałem rozpinać jej sukienkę oraz iść w stronę jej sypialni. Zdjęła ze mne nogi i ręce, ale nie przestawaliśmy się całować. Zaczęła rozpinać mi koszulę. Po chwili byłem jej pozbawiony. Po chwili oderwania się od siebie złapałem za dół jej sukienki i jej ją zdjąłem. Wróciliśmy do pocałunków, ale chwile przed tym zauważyłem jedno, czerwoną koronkową bieliznę. Rzuciłem ją na łózko i tak to się zaczęło. (Jak dla was myśle, że wystarczy działania waszej wyobraźni i Hiccstrid. Myśle, że się podobał ten rozdział, bo miałam na niego dużo pomysłów.) 'Rozdział 11: "''Następnego dnia..." '''Część 1: Obudziłem się z bólem głowy. Po otworzeniu oczu zobaczyłem burze długich blond włosów. Przypomniał mi się wczorajszy ciąg wydarzeń. Podnioślem się z łóżka i zacząłem się ubierać. Po chwili obudziła się Astrid. -Hej. Jak się spało?-spytałem zaczynając się ubierać -A w sumie dobrze. A tobie?-powiedziała jeszcze trochę śpiąca. -Też. Muszę już iść. -Czekaj chwilę.-powiedziała po 100% przebudzeniu-Piękny jest ten tatuaż. -Dzięki. Może pójdziemy kiedyś na kawe?-spytałem się zapinając koszulę -Z chęcią. Czekaj sprawdze czy mam twój numer, bo nie pamiętam czy mi go dawałeś.-wzięła swój telefon do ręki i zaczeła przeglądać kontakty-A dobra mam. I jakieś zdjęcia z imprezy, których nie pamiętam -Zobacze u siebie.-popatrzyłem po swoich kontaktach-Mam twój numer. Uśmiechnij się. -Po co? -No uśmiechnij.-uśmiechnąłem się do niej, a on to odwzajemniła pięknie Zrobiłem jej zdjęcie na pamiątkę, by pamiętać jak wygląda. -No to muszę iść. Pa. -Pa. Wyszłem z jej mieszkania zamykając za sobą drzwi. Zchodziłem ze schodów, wyszłem z budynku. Poczułem wtedy ciepły wiatr południowy. Słońce świeciło za chmurami. Przeszłem na drugą stronę ulicy. Spojżałem z powrotem na budynek, w którym mieszkała Astrid. Widziałem ją na balkonie w szlafroku z kubkiem kawy w dłoniach. Zacząłem iść tyłem. Pomachaliśmy do niej i przez przypadek weszłem na jakąś kobietę. -Przepraszam panią bardzo. Widziałem twarz Astrid. Śmiała się ze mnie. Ja na to się ukłoniłem i poszłem przez park do klubu, pod którym zostawiłem samochód. Po jakiś pięciu minutach doszłem do niego, wczoraj trwało to trochę dłużej. Dotarłem do samochodu i pojechałem do domu. Po dotarciu do niego podszedł do mnie Szczerbatek i usiadł pod drzwiami. -Chcesz na dwór? Pokiwał głową na tak. Jest to bardzo inteligentne zwierze. -A w potrzebie wypróżnienia czy biegania? Zaczął biegać po mieszkaniu. -Poczekaj chwilę. Przebiorę się tylko. Przebtałem się w ekspresowym tempie w czarne spodnie dresowe i szarą bluzę bokserkę z kapterem(dziewczyny szybciej się kapną o jaką bluzę się rozchodzi). Do tego wygodne buty. Założyłem Szczerbatkowi kaganiec na wszelki wypadek. Później zajdę po obroże i smycz. Wyszliśy z domu i poszliśmy biegać. 'Część 2:' Po wyjściu Czkawki zrobiłam sobie kawę i wyszłam na balkon. Zauważyłam go, a on najwyrażniej mnie. Pomachaliśmy do siebie, a on szedł tyłem. Wszedł w jakąś kobietę. Zaczęłam się śmiać z niego. Jaki z niego jest niezdara. Spojżeliśmy na siebie jeszcze przez chwilę. Poszłam do środka. Umtyłam się i przebrałam. Zaczęłam sobie robić śniadnie. Zadzwonił telefon. Ałła. -Co u ciebie droga imprezowiczko? -A fajnie, a co? -Zniknęłaś, a godzina jeszcze młoda. Razem z tobą ten brunet. -I co z tego? -Nic, ale... -Nie interesuj się Ałła! -Czuli jednak! -A nawet jeśli to co? -Czyli jednak! Opowiadaj! -Jeszcze czego! Słichaj jestem strasznie głodna, może się spodkamy? -Och...no dobrze. Niech ci będzie. -Ok to w tej kawiarni trzy przecznice od komisariatu? -No. Dobrą mają tam kawe, to za godzinę się widzimy? -Tak. -Ok. To pa sweete. (kto ogląda "kości" ten kojarzy kto to mówi) -Papa. Zrobiłam sobie śniadanie. Przebrałam się i poszłam na umówione spodkanie z Ałłą. Kiedy byłam już niedaleko zobaczyłam Ałłe. Pomachałyśmy do siebie. Ktoś przez przypadekn mnie wpadł. 'Część 3:' Ścigałem się z Szczerbatkiem. Biegłem, aż po chwili wpadłem na kogoś. Spojżałem na tą osobę. Była to Astrid. Podnieśliśmy się i śmiaiśmy z naszej sytuacji. -Astrid! -Czkawka! -Wybacz nie zauważyłem cię. -Ty to masz dzisiaj szczęście. Najpierw ta kobieta na ulicy, a teraz ja. -Wyłoniłaś się tak nagle...-uśmiechnąłem się do niej na jej uśmiech do mnie -Aż tak mała to chyba nie jestem? -Mam być zabawny czy poważny? -Zabawny. -Malutka Astriś. Nie mów, że się nie cieszysz na mój widok, bo wiem, że się cieszysz.-powiedziałem próbowając ją przdrzeźniać -Hahaha, bardzo śmieszne. A to kto?-powiedziała po zauważeniu mojego towarzysza -To jest Szczerbatek. Szczerbatek poznaj Astrid, a właśnie jak masz na nazwisko?-Szczerbatek ją polizał, a ona go pogłaskała -Hofferson. Mina mi zbladła. Nie nie to nie może być prawda. To jest jakiś głupi żart. Astrid zauważyła moją zmianę zastroju i sama jakby się zaniepokoiła. Spojżała na mnie zatroskanym wzrokiem. -Co się stało? -Hofferson. Jesteś pewna? -Chyba wiem jak mam na nazwisko? Schowałem twarz w dłoniach i wykonałem obrót. Patrzyła na mnie nie wiedząc co powiedzieć. Ja miłem to samo uczucie, ale musiałem się tearz odezwać. -Hofferson.-powiedziałem do siebie -Co się dzieje Czkawka? Wytłumacz mi to. -Nie tutaj i nie teraz. Spodkajmy się jutro. Wtedy ci wytłumacze. -Jutro idę do pracy. Dopiero na wieczór będę w domu. -Odwiedze cię. Przepraszam, ale lepiej będzie jeśli już pójdę. Pobiegłem dalej. Nie wiem co myśleć. Będę musiał jej wszystko opowiedzieć. Będzie do tego zadawać pytania. Będę musiał powiedzieć jej prawdę. Znienawidzi mnie. Takich jak ja zamyka. Biegłem dalej. Stanąłem na chwilę. Zacząłem głęboko oddychać. Zbliżał się wieczór. Wróciliśmy do domu. Wziąłem zimny presznic i poszłem spać. Hofferson ... jak Finn się dowie o poprzednim wieczorze to mnie zabije. ''Niektórym może się zdawać, że w tym rozdziale jest typowe nadchodzące Hiccstrid, ale nie. Ja mam takiego przyjaciela z nim jestem w takich samym stosunkach jak Astrid i nasz bohater. Dotyczy to końcówki części 2 i możliwe, że tak będzie do końca rozdziału. 'Rozdził 12: "Wyjaśnienia/Trudna rozmowa" '''Część 1: Wstałem o piątej rano. Nie mogłem zasnąć całą noc, zbierałem różne dokumenty i pliki dla Astrid by mi uwierzyła w sprawie Finna. Byłem zdenerwowany dzisiaj. Złe przeczucia do mnie napływały. Po pobudzce ubrałem się i umyłem, poczym poszłem pobiegać. Szczerbatek jeszcze spał. Na dworze było bardzo zimno, dla mnie to dobrze. Muszę porządnie przewietrzyć moje myśli. Biegałem tak po całym mieście. Przebiegłem nawet obok bloku Astrid. W tym oknie, które wskazywało, że to jej mieszkanie świeciło się już światło. Najwyraźniej nie może spać tak samo jak ja. Zacząłem wracać do domu. Kiedy weszłem do mieszkania odłożyłem zakupy na podłogę. Szczerbatek zaczął je obchowąchiwać. Przykucnąłem przy nim i go pogłaskałem. -Dzisiaj jest chyba jeden z najtrudniejszych dni w moim życiu.-popatrzył na mnie, nie wiedział chyba co się dzieje-Możliwe, że wkrótce znowu będę musiał wyjechać. Zostaniesz tutaj najprawdopodobniej pod opieką Szpadki. Nie wiem czy wróce.-patrzył w moje oczy, były one pełne strachu i zmartwienia-Wszystko będzie dobrze. Zobaczysz. Wszystko się ułoży. Przesunął się siadając na przeciwko mnie. Położył swoje przednie łapy na moich ramionach, a głowe położył na jednym z nich. Przytuliłem go. Jest ze mną tak krótko, a czuje jakby to były wieki. Powiedziałem mu to co się wydarzy. -Mam coś dla ciebie. Usiadł znowu normalnie. Otworzyłem jedną z torb na zakupy. Wyjąłem z niej czarną obrożę z przyczepioną okrągłą blaszką. Było na niej wybite jego imię z jednej strony, a z drugiej moje imię i nazwisko z numerem telefonu jakby coś się z nim stało. Założyłem mu ją. Spojżał po tym w lustro na ścianie. -I jak podoba się? Polizał mnie po twarzy. Pogłaskałem go potem przez chwilę i zacząłem wyjmować zakupy. Zrobiłem Szczerbatkowi śniadanie oraz sobie. Zjednliśmy je. Szczerbatek poszedł na balkon i latrzył przez kraty na ulicę, a ja udałem się do łazięki w celu umycia się. Następnie się przebrałem i wydrukowałem różne dokumenty na dowód Astrid. Miałem na sobie struksowe spodnie, grnatową koszulę i szarą mrynrkę z granatowymi nałokietnikami. Na szyji miałem klucz od Syjera, czułem się z nim pewnie. Może mi nie uwierzyć w sprawie Finna, ale dowodom nie zaprzeczy. Zbliżała się godzina dziesiąta. Wziąłem je ze sobą, pożegnałem się ze Szczerbatkiem i wyszłem z mieszkania. Szłem na komisariat, nie pojechałem samochodem. Obserwowałem wesołych ludzi i witryny samochodów. Miałem zamiar wyciągnąć Astrid komisariatu, bo to co będzimy omawiać nie jest do końca legalne w tych stronach. Zbliżałem się o komisariatu. Stanąłem na chwilę i wziąłem głęboki oddech. Ruszyłem przed siebie poprawiając marynarkę i włosy odbiciu szyby jednego sklepu. W ręce trzymałem dokumenty. Nadchodzi czas na jedną z najtrudniejszych rozmów w moim życiu. 'Część 2:' Weszłem na komisariat i spytałem się o detektyw Hofferson. Nawet kobieta, której się spytałem nie zdąrzyła odpowiedzieć gdy obok mnie pojaiła się owa pani detektyw. Miała na sobie ciemno brąze spodnie i tym samym kolorze buty oraz turkusową marynarkę i białą bluzkę. Włosy związane miała w koka. Spojżeliśmy na siebie. -Jednak jesteś.-powiedziała -Przecież powiedziałem, że przyjde.-kobieta uważnie słuchała naszej rozmowy -Wyjaśnisz mi tamto czy nie? -Nie tutaj. Możesz wyjść na godzinę czy nie? -Przekaże pani Ałłie, że wrócę za godzinę?-spytała się kobiety -Tak.-odpowiedziała -W takim razie chodźmy.-powiedziała to tym razem do mnie. Wysliśmy z komisariatu i zaczęło się przesłuchanie. -Co się dzieje? Chce wyjaśnień. -Wiem i je dostaniesz. Chodź usiądziemy w parku tutaj niedaleko. To co ci powiem może cię zaskoczyć. -Mam się bać? -Nie. Będziesz tylko zaskoczona. -Czemu mam inne wrażenie? -Może dlatego, że nie wiesz co myśleć. -Bardzo możliwe. Podczas tej krótkiej wymiany zdań nie patrzeliśmy na siebie. Szliśmy nadal w milczeniu. Doszliśmy do parku i wybraliśmy jedną z ławek w mniej uczęstrzanym miejscu. Usiedliśmy na niej. -To powiesz mi to teraz?-powiedziała po długim czasie milczenia -Tak ... Astrid nie wiem jak zacząć ...-oparłem łokcie o kolana a w dłonie schowałem twarz -Wal prosto z mostu. Przysuneła się do mnie, położyła dłoń na ramieniu i spojżała w oczy z uśmiechem. Kiedy spojżałem na nią, wyprostowałem się i odwzajemniłem uśmiech. Położyłem swoją dłoń na jej, ale po chwili ją zabrałem, bo przypomniałem sobie kim jest. -Więc Astrid ... znam twojego wuja. 'Część 3:' Astrid zaniemówiła. Złapała się za głowę. Mamrotała pod nosem rzeczy typu niemożliwe i tym podobne. -Astrid ...-zacząłem -Jak?-spytała się jeszcze chyba nie do końca pojmując co jej powiedziałem -Długa historia, którą nie wiem czy chcesz poznać. -Chce. Musze wiedzieć.-stawała się coraz bardziej roztrzęsiona -Może chodźmy do mnie do domu co? W tym stanie nie możesz być sama. -Ale muszę wracać do pracy... -W tym stanie jeszcze coś zrobisz czego będziesz żałować. Zadzwoń do partnerki i powiedz jej, że nie będzie cię do końca dnia, bo źle się czujesz lub coś w ten deseń. -Dobrze. Wyjeła telefon i zadzwoniła do partnerki. Powiedziała coś podobnego do tego co ja jej zasugerowałem. Wzieliśmy taxi i pojechaliśmy do mnie. Dałem jej jeszcze te dokumenty, ale ona ich nie otworzyła, trzymała je tylko w dłoniach i się trzęsła. Złapałem ją za te dłonie. Położyła głowę na moim ramieniu, a ja do jej ucha powiedziałem. -Spokojnie Astrid. Spokojnie... Trochę ją to uspokoiło, nie trzęsła się tak jak wcześniej. Spokojnie dojechaliśmy do mojej kamienicy. Po zapłaceniu kierowcy weszliśmy na górę. Podszeł o nas Szczerbatek by się przywitać po czym wrócił do swoih zajęć. Usiedliśmy na kanapie. Usiadła po tureczku w moją stronę, ja zrobiłem to samo. -Opowiedz mi wszystko od początku. Nawet twoje całe życie. Nie wiem już kim jesteś. Kim ja jestem... -Ale musisz mi objecać, że nikomu o tym nie powiesz. -Objecuje, Opowiedziałem jej wszystko od samego początku. Po wysłuchaniu moich historii nie wiedziała co ma ze sobą zrobić. Z jednej strony była spokojna, ale cała się trzęsła, a w domu zimno nie było. Bałem się wtedy o nią. Rozsypała się. Płakałai mówiła, że nie wie kim jest. Przytuliłem ją wtedy i pocieszałem. Jest z nią teraz źle. Nie powinna być sama. Po godzinie niepokoju usnęła w moich objęciach. Zaniosłem ją do mojego łózka i położyłem. Zdjąłem buty jej i nakryłem ją kąłdrą. Pogłaskałem ją przez chwilę po włosach. Poszłem potem zapażyć jej trochę ziół na uspokojenie. W jej sytuacji jest to obowiązkowe. Zaniosłem jej ją i odstawiłem na stolik. Usiadłem na krześle od biurka i patrzyłem jak śpi. Po pewmym czasie się obudziła, a zioła jeszcze były ciepłe. -I jak się teraz czujesz? -Głowa mnie boli. Nadal nie mogę uwierzyć. -Napij się tego.-podałem jej zioła -Dziękuje. -Jest jeszcze jedna sprawa, o której musisz wiedzieć. -Jaka?-widać było strach w jej oczach przed kolejnymi nowymi informacjami na ten dzień -Złożyłem mu obietnice. Dotyczyła ona tego, że cię do niego przyprowadze. Ale czy tego chcesz? -Tak chce. Jesteś wspaniałym przyjacielem. Ja taka nie jestem. -Ty też jesteś. Jest jedna w tym różnica ty nie jesteś wspaniała, tylko niesamowita. -Nie nadaje się do związków.-powiedziała zmieniając temat -To jest nas dwoje.-posłałem jej uśmiech na co ona spojżała na mnie z wdzięcznością po chwili mimowolnie również się uśmiechając 'Część 4:' -Przy okazji go uwolnimy. Zbyt długo tam siedzi, a ty powinnaś mieć rodzinę. -A co jeśli nas złapią? -Ciebie i twojego wuja nie, ale mnie tak. -Nie mów tak. -Astrid tak się stanie. To nieuniknione. Nie martw się o mnie i tak ucieknę. -Właśnie, że się martwie. -Poradzę sobie. -Wyjdziemy od Drago wszyscy lub nikt. Czy to dla ciebie janse?-powiedziała pewna siebie z nutą powagi i władzy w głosie -Tak As. Mam do ciebie pytanie. -Jakie? -Za kogo mnie teraz uważasz? Po tym jak wiesz czym się zajmuję i co zrobiłem w życiu. -Uważam cię za przyjaciela. Nie mam pojęcia co jest w tobie takiego, że mogę ci zaufać, a znamy się tak krótko...jednak boli mnie to co zrobiłeś. Zabijałeś ludzi. Nie powiedziałeś czemu trafiłeś do Drago. -Trafiłem do Drago, ponieważ mnie złapali jak próbowałem go zabić. -Zlecenie? -Tak. Teraz to sprawa osobista. Czasem czuje się jakbym miał krew na rękach wszystkich ludzi, których Drago zabił-spojżałem na swoje dłonie, a Astrid je chwiciła, zabrałem je od niej i podeszłem do okna-Jeśli umrze z pod mojego ostrza doznam spokoju i ukojenia. Dopiero wtedy mogę zacząć nowe życie. Zabił setki osób, smoki oraz zwykłych ludzi, kobiety, męźczyzn i dzieci. To moja misja. Zabić go.-podeszła do mnie i położyła mi dłoń na ramieniu-Astrid mam do ciebie prośbę. Nie próbuj mnie powstrzymywać. -Nie mam zamiaru. Zasłużeł sobie. -Dziękuje. Jesteś najwspaniajszą przyjaciółką jaką mogłem mieć. -A ty moim najwspanialszym przyjacielem, jakiego nie miałam i nie mogłabym sobie wymarzyć. Przytuliliśmy się do siebie. Po raz pierwszy w życiu się otworzyłem przed drugim człowiekiem. Obydwoje w życiu dużo przeszlośmy mimo wszystko. Dzisiaj Astrid poznała prawdę. Teraz siedzimy w tym razem. Mogę umrzeć, ale ona musi żyć. Od dziś mam nowy cel, sprawić by żyła. Wszystko się zmieni od jutra. Ostatnie chwile normalnego życia teraz przeżywamy. Jutro zmienie ją, zapomni o wszystkim co umiała. Z tym nie przeżyje, a ja sprawie by było inaczej. 'Rozdział 13: "''Przygotowanie" 'Część 1: ' Godzina czwarta rano. Astrid nocowała u mnie. Ze względu na to, że mam duże łóżko spaliśmy na nim we dwoje, nie licząc Szczerbatka, który się między nas wtrynił. Wstałem pół godziny temu, ubrałem się i umyłem. Astrid musi zacząć ze mną trenować. Powiedziałem jej o tym wczoraj wieczorem. Wzieła w pracy zaległy urlop na trzy tygodnie. Obudziłem ją, a ona niechętnie wstała. Dałem jej spodnie dresowe i bluze. Razem ze Szczerbatkiem poszliśmy biegać. Jej zadaniem było prześcignięcie mnie. Biegliśmy przez pół godziny, aż dotarliśmy do parku. Była trochę zmęczona, ale jednak pełna energii. -No to co teraz?-powiedziała gdy jej przeszła zadyszka -Umiesz walczyć? -No raczej skoro jestem w policji. -Pokaże ci pare chwytów, których napewno-podkreśliłem to słowo-nie uczą w policji, ani nigdzie indziej. -No to na co czekasz? Dajesz Czkawuś.-powiedziała uśmiechnięta od ucha do ucha -Bardzo śmieszne Astriś. Spędziliśmy tam dużo czasu. Szybko się uczyła, w jej przypadku to dobrze. Wróciliśmy ze Szczerbatkiem do mojego mieszkania już spacerkiem. Rozmawialiśmy wtedy o różnych rzeczach. Głównie o snach. W jej jesteśmy u Drago związani i czekamy na jego decyzje w naszej sprawie, nie mieliśmy drogi ucieczki. Mój był gorszy. Śniło mi się, że znowu odcinają mi nogę, ale tym razem bez uśpienia. A Drago stał wtedy nade mną i się ze mnie śmiał. Widziałem patrząc na niego twarze ludzi, których zabił. Latały one i krzyczały do okoła mnie. Powracał ten sen do mnie często. Ale mniejsza z tym. Po dotarciu do mojego mieszkania zjedliśmy śniadanie w trójkę i tym razem we dwoje pojechaliśmy do mieszkania Astrid. Po dotaciu do niego wzięła swoje rzeczy i pojechaliśmy z powtrotem do mnie. Tam się przebrała w swoje ciuchy i pojechaliśmy na strzelnice. -Po co mnie tutaj przyprowadziłeś? -Żeby nauczyć cię strzelać. -Przecież umiem. -Ale tak cię naucze, by oni nie mogli cię trafić. -Ciekawe jak... -Oglądasz może filmy akcji? -No raczej. -W takich filmach zawsze strzelają stojąc bokiem, a w policji uczą trzymać broń dwoma rękami i stojąc przy tym całym sobą na wprost osoby przed tobą. -Co to jest niby za różnica? -Stojąc bokiem przeciwnik ma na cel mniejszą powierzchnię ciała, przez co musi się bardziej skupić, by w ciebie trafić. A tak to ty to zrobisz szybciej. Jednak jeśli być stała wprost do niego miałby większą powierzchnię i by bez problemu cię trafił. -No to już rozumiem czemu zawsze stoją wtdy bokiem. -Szczerze to ja też nie wiedziałem jaka w tym różnica dopóki mi starsi koledzy od smoków nie powiedzieli. No to co? Strzelamy? -Jasne. Spędziliśmy na strzelnicy dobre trzy godziny. Po tym czasie bez problemu strzelała. Wyszliśmy z budynku strzelnicy. Kiedy mieliśmy wracać już do domu zatrzymał mnie ktoś kogo się nie spodziewałem tutaj. (Ta wiem...nudny ten next) Uwaga konkurs! Kto zatrzymał naszego bohatera? Rozdaje dedyki. Więc tak. Kiedy po raz pierwszy dałam tutaj konkurs po raz piewszy to nikt nie odpowiedział dobrze. Po raz drugi próbowała zgadywać tylko jedna osoba. Podczas tego konkursu dostałam bardzo dużo odpowiedzi i to w znacznej większości poprawnej. Przy użytkownikach wikii będą numerki, ponieważ usunęłam wszystkie mejle a poczty i nie mam za bardzo jak spisać numerów. Dedykacje otrzymają ci użytkownicy : Tajemniczy jeźdźec, Szczerb1203, Flamca, Użytkownik Wikii (1), Alicjaa, Użytkownik Wikii (2), Użytkownik Wikii (3), Astrid2000, Natalia 1407, Użutkownik Wikii (4) i Alibej. Brawo! 'Część 2: ' Odwróciłem się do niego. -Co ty tutaj robisz? -Przepraszam, że niepokoje Furię, ale jest coś ważnego co musze Furii powiedzieć. -Do rzeczy Erecie.-Astrid patrzyła na nas niewiedząc co się dzieje -Za dwa tygodnie przenoszą wszystkich. -Gdzie? -Tego nie wiem, strażnicy mówią, że do jakiegoś miejsca po kopalni lub do czegoś w tym rodzaju. -Drago przejmuje koncern węglowy. Podobno mają być tam laboratoria. -Budynek ma trzy piętra, ale też podziemia do 17 poziomów.-powiedziała Astid -Skąd ty to wiesz?-spytałem się jej -Dwa miesiące temu razem z narkotykowym zorganizowaliśmy tam przeszukanie. Mieliśy podejrzenia, że w podziemiach hodują marihuanę i konopię. -Mam jeszcze coś dla Furii.-powiedział Eret dając mi do ręki paczuszkę -Co to jest? -Dowód na to co tam się dzieje. Furia też jest na tym nagraniu. -Jakie pomieszczenia tam są? -Każde bez wyjątku oraz twoja cela, Syjera i Finna. Na Furii były skierowane aż dwie kamery. -Dziękuje. Wiesz, że to nie wystarczy na przebaczenie? -Tak Furio.-powiedział i odszedł -Kim on jest?-spytała się mnie Astrid idąc ze mną w stronę domu -Był jedny ze smoków, teraz pracuje dla Drago. -Czemu Ci to w takim razie dał? -Chciał bym mu przebaczył. -Czemu? -Powiem Ci kiedy indziej. Wracajmy do domu zbliża się na deszcz. Tak było. Nadeszczły ciężkie deszczowe chmury. Wiatr stał się chłodny. Rozpadało się na dobre gdy byliśmy trzy przecznice od mojego mieszkania. Przemokliśmy. Po dotarciu do domu. Przebraliśmy się w suche ubrania. Poszłem zrobić herbaty na rozgrzanie. Po zrobieniu jej dla siebie i Astrid zamiosłem ją do salonu. Siedziała na kanapie po turecku będąc okrytą kocem. Usiadłem naprzeciwko niej i podałem jej kubek. -Dziękuje. No to co teraz? -Siedzimy i się rozgrzewamy. -A potem? -Oglądamy jakiś film? -A może to co ci dał ten sługus Drago? -Nie...kiedy indziej. No to co oglądamy? -Jakie masz filmy? -Wojenne, przygodowe, fantasy, komedie, thrillery i horrory, a i jeszcze jeden romans, nie wiem z kąd. Chyba Szpadka kiedyś zostawiła jak oglądaliśmy film. -Szpadka? -Thornston. Ma z bratem klub chyba na Petrowicza. -No to oglądamy horror? -Jasne. Masz może Piłe? -Ale jedynke oglądamy. -Jedynka najlepsza. Każda następna jest gorsza od poprzedniej. -I z tym się z tobą zgodzę. Włączyłem film. Tak spędziliśmy praktycznie cały wieczór. W między czasie rozmawialiśmy o naszym ewentualnym planie odbicia Finna. W reultacie zasneliśmy na kanapie tak, że Astrid spała przytulona do mnie, a mi to nie przeszkadzało. 'Część 3: ' Po tygodniu... Astrid z dnia na dzień była co raz lepsza. Nadal mieszkała ze mną. Przygotowywaliśmy się do wizyty u Drago. Stresowałem się tym co ma nastąpić za tydzień. Nauczyłem ją wszystkiego co sam umiałem. Relacje moją i Astid można określić jako ... luźną. Dwa dni temu poszliśmy do jednej knajpy meksykańskiej na kolacje. Tam jedna z kelnerek powiedziała do nas, że ładna z nas para. Nie powiem zachowywaliśmy się tak trochę, ale tak nie jest. Ona tak samo jak nie nadaje się do związków. Kiedy jej to powiedzieliśmy popatrzyła na nas dziwnie i poszła. Spędziliśmy wtedy czas bardzo fajnie. Podczas pobytu w tej knajpie ciągle przyglądało nam się pare osób z innego stolika. Astrid powiedziała mi, że to jej przyjaciółka z mężem i jej braćmi. Zakrywała sobie na początku twarz z zarzenowania, ale jej to potem przeszło. Opowiadaliśmy sobie różne historie. Po powrocie do domu poszliśmy spać. Oprócz tego jednego z miłych wieczorów były treningi, treningi i jeszcze raz treningi. Doszliśmy do wniosku, że możemy przeprowadzić naszą misję wcześniej. Za godzinę wyjeźdźamy do Berserków wynajętym wozem terenowym w wojskowych barwach nie znanej marki. Miałem na sobie czarne spodnie skórzane i czarną kurtkę skórzaną. Do tego z tego samego materału i koloru rękawiczki, wysokie buty oraz maska. Astrid była ubrana praktycznie tak samo jak ja z taką różnicą, że miała zrobiony na boku warkocz. Byliśmy uzbrojemi, ale broń była w bagażniku. Wyjedziemy trochę wcześniej. Mam złe przeczucia, ale muszę dotrzymać złożonej sobie objetnicy. Ona musi żyć, ja niekoniecznie. Zobaczymy zresztą jak się to potoczy. Duchem był teraz pewnie przy mnie Syjer, jego klucz jest ostatnio dla mnie szczęście. Oby się ono utrzymało jak najdłużej. 'Rozdział 14: "''Misja/Uwolnienie i nawracające chwile" ' 'Część 1: ' Pół godziny temu dojechaliśmy do Berserków. Zjechaliśmy z drogi głównej na leśną. Pół kilometra od budynku przetrzymywania przez Drago ludzi zatrzymaliśmy się. Wyszliśmy z samochodu i otworzyliśmy bagażnik. Włożyliśmy broń palną krótką kaliber 41 do kabulów z tłumikami. Mieliśmy wtedy po dwa. Założyliśmy po jednej przepasce na nogi z przygotowanymi 18 przegródkami na sztylety. Astrid wzieła dodatkowo pare granatów gazowych, które mogą doprowadzić do paru godzinnego paraliżu. Nie chcemy nikogo zabić, ale jeśli będzie to konieczne zrobimy to. Wzieliśmy po pare magazynków na zmiane i po jednym karabinie. Ja natomiast założyłem na plecy dwa nachodzące na siebie pokrowce.Były w nich dwa ostrza, podobne były trochę do Tureckich mieczy. Astrid ich nie widziała jak je pakowałem. -Skąd je masz? Przecież ich nie pakowałeś.-zaczeła się denerwować -Sztylety mogą nie wystarczyć, a nie chcemy tak hałasować.-wziołem maski nasze do rąk -Widzisz te dwa przyciski? -Tak. -Po wsiśnięci ich maska zyskuje dodatkowe funkcję. -Jakie? -Ten pierwszy powoduje, że staje się przeciwgazowa, dlatego też masz te granaty. Drugi przełąncza cię na noktowizor. Astrid...wszystko będzie dobrze. Nie denerwuj się. -A jeśli coś pójdzie nie tak? Jeśli nas złapią? -Nie złapią nas, wszystko będzie dobrze. Przytuliłem ją mocno. Wtuliła się we mnie. Pocałowałem ją w czoło i pogłaskałem po włosach. Po paru minutach jej oddech się wyrównał. Uspokoiła się. Niebo zaczyna powoli pokrywać pomarańczową barwą. Szepnąłem jej do ucha. -Zbliża się zmrok. Musimy ruszać. Spojżeliśmy na siebie, dotchneliśmy się czołami i spojżeliśmy w oczy. -Wszystko będzie dobrze? -Wszystko będzie dobrze Astrid. Zobaczysz. Odsuneliśmy się od siebie, założyliśmy maski. Ponownie spojżeliśmy na siebie i ruszyliśmy do naszego celu. Z chwili na chwile robiło się co raz ciemniej, dla nas to było dobre. Łatwiej możemy się wtopić w tło. W kieszeni miałem kluczyki do samochodu. Szliśmy zbliżając się z każdą chwilą, widzieliśmy już przebłyski światła z tego jedynego okienka na świat. Ruszały się w nim postacie. Najprawdopodobniej strażnicy. Włączyliśmy funkcje maski gazowej. Po cichu weszliśmy do środka. 'Część 2: ' Do pomieszczenia strażników Astrid wrzuciła granat gazowy. Padli na ziemię i przestali się ruszać. Weszliśmy do pomieszczenia, w którym leżało czterdziestu trzech strażników, wygląda na to, że to było ich główne pomieszczenie. Ten gaz nie był trujący, tylko unieszkodliwia ich na około trzy godziny. Mierzyliśmy korytarzami skupieni i uważni z obawy przed innymi strażnikami. Trzy dni wcześniej, godzina 15:38 ... Siedzimy z Astrid w salonie tym razem w jej mieszkaniu. Były w nim różne zdjęcia z jej przyjaciółkami i psem, którego już nie ma. Przedstawiały one między innymi kiedy była w szkole policyjnej i jej pierwszy rok jako funkcjonariuszki. Znajdowały się tam też dwa sporej wielkości brązowe fotele oraz masywna kanapa w tym samym kolorze. Do tego wielki telewizor, pare regałów zapełnionych płytami, filmami i książkami o różnej tematyce. Do tego jeszcze włochate białe dywany i stary stolik do kawy, na której były resztki pizzy z naszego dzisiejszego obiadu. Był on odsunięty od kanapy ze dwa metry. Astrid miała na sobie różowy sweter do połowy brzucha z długim rękawem i czerwone spodnie z wysokim stanem, włosy miała związane w francuskiego koka. Ja natomiast białe dresowe spodnie i bluze w kolorze khaki. Siedzieliśmy teraz na kanapie i powtarzaliśmy znaki migowe opracowane przez nas na całą tą akcje. -Jeszcze raz. Co to oznaczało?-pokazałem dwa skrzyżowane palcem i wyciągniętego nałego palca -Zmień tryb maski. -A to?-pokazałem wyprostowaną rękę, lekko wysuniętą przed siebie -Idę przodem. -Świetnie. Pamiętasz reszte? -Tak. -Ale na pewno?-spytałem z żartobliwym uśmiechem -No ależ oczywiście Czkawuniu ty mój.-powiedziała z wyraźnie poprawionym humorem -No to teraz się doigrałaś moja panno. Zacząłem ją łaskotać. Śmiała się jak opentana i stała sie cała czerwona. -Proszę cię przestań! Już cię tak nie będę nazywać!-powiedziała dławiąc się śmiechem. -Oj no dobrze przestane. Potraktujmy to jako sytuacje nadzwyczajną. Astrid chwyciła mnie za bluze i przewróciła się razem ze mną na podłogę. Nie powiem trochę bolało, jak nie patrzeć jest ona z prawdziwego drewna, nie żadnej sklejki. Mimo to się śmiałem z mojej głupoty, że tego nie przewidziałem. Astrid leżała na mnie z uśmiechniętą miną. -Wybacz, ale musiałam się zemścić.-powiedziała Astrid -Wybaczam. -Czemu się śmiejesz? -Ze swojej głupoty. -Dlaczego? -Bo tego nie przewidziałem. -Przecież jesteśmy tylko ludźmi. -Wiem przecież. Teraz już nic mnie nie zaskoczy. -Jesteś pewien? -Tak.(dla ciekawskich lub niekumatych, tak nadal trwają w tej samej pozycji, czyli Astrid leży a Czkawce) -Ale napewno? -Przecież mówię. Pocałowała mnie namiętnie. Przypomniał mi się ten wieczór gdy byliśmy w jej domu po imprezie. Zaraz po tym nadeszła do mnie jedna myśl. Tak, Finn mnie zabije. Ale z drugiej strony...pewnie i tak zabiją mnie u Drago. A co tam! Raz kozi śmierć, chociaż... ''Tutaj coś dłuższego. Uwielbiam niedopowiedzenia. Jeśli chcecie się przekonać co się tak naprawdę stało musicie mnie czytać, a za nie powiem ile się dowiecie. Co wy na to wikijczycy? 'Część 3: ' Szliśmy w stronę części dla więźniów. Co jakiś czas spotykaliśmy strażnika, którego Czkawka pożna powiedzieć, że "unieszkodliwił". Byliśmy coraz bliżej. Doszliśmy do krat, oddzielających więźniów od reszty świata. Czkawka mówi, że bardzo tutaj się wszystko zmieniło. Po jego ucieczce wprowadzili surowsze zasady i ograniczyli kontakty między więźniami. Za pomocą sztyletów. Więźniowie podeszli do swoich krat i z zaciekawieniem nam się przyglądali. Zaczynali szeptać między sobą. Czkawce udało się otworzyć krate. Weszliśmy do środka razem. Zaczęliśmy strzelać pistoletami w kamery. Trafiliśmy w każdą. Strażników nie było w pobliżu. Zdjeliśmy maski. Czkawka wziął mój karabin i ostatni z granatów gazowych. Podszedł do celi jednego z więźnia. -Schowaj to tak by tego nie znaleźli podczas przeszukania cel. -A jednak wróciłeś.-powiedział zszokowany mężczyzna. -Na to wygląda Wednerze. Astrid szybko.-powiedził tym razem do mnie i pognaliśmy przez korytarz. W każdej z cel siedział po jeden człowiek. Byli tu sami mężczyźni. Są oni w różnym wieku i chyba nawet różnych narodowości. Mijaliśmy ich w szybkim tempie. Doszliśmy do celi, w której na leżance leżam mężczyzna miejący około czterdziestu lat. -Pobudka Finn! Kogoś tutaj dla ciebie przyprowadziłem.-krzyknął Czkawka otwierając jego cele. Spojżał na nas i się podniósł z kamiennej półki. Powoli podchodził do krat z niedowierzaniem. -Jednak jesteś. -Objecałem, a ja dotrzymuje złożonego słowa.-mężczyzna wyszedł z celi i stanął przede mną -Astrid...wyrosłaś...wyglądasz jak matka.-powiedział po chwili mężczyzna ze łzami w oczach.-Masz oczy po ojcu. Tak samo niebieskie. -Wuj Finn?-spytałam z nadzieją mając łamiący się głos. -Tak dziecko.-przytulił mnie. Po tych wszystkich latach odnalazłam rodzine. Jedyną rodzinę. Jak mogę określić teraz ten mój stan? Szczęście. To jest to słowo. Chociaż to pytanie wydało się bez sensu to odpowiedz jest dobra. Tulił mnie głaszcząc po włosach. Po chwili oderwaliśmy się od niego. Spojżał w moje oczy i powiedział... -Po tych wszystkich latach... -Nie chce wam przerywać tej wzruszającwj chwili, ale musimy już iść. Astrid załóż maskę-powiedział Czkawka Szliśmy przez korytarz. Kiedy mieliśmy wychodzić już z sektora dla więźniów... Uduszcie mnie i zabijcie, ale ja nie umiem pisać takich rzeczy! W ramach rekompensaty mały konkurs dla was. Co się stało kiedy nasi bohaterowie wychodzili już z sektora dla więźniów? Rozdaje dedyki! Część 4: Niewiadomo z kąd z sufitu wysunęły się pręty, które walneły w niewidoczne otwory. Astrid i Finn byli po drugiej stronie. Ja tkwiłem w sektorze dla więźniów. Na twarzy Astrid było widoczne zaniepokojenie. -Uciekajcie!-powiedziałem władczym tonem -Wyjdziemy z tąd wszyscy, albo nikt!-powiedziała zła Astrid -Po drugiej stronie sektora więźniów jest nowo wybudowane przejście dla strażników. Pojawią się tutaj za chwilę.-powiedział Finn. Wyjąłem z kieszeni klucze od samochodu i zerwałem z szyji klucz, który dostałem od Syjera. Wziąłem przez kraty ręce, poczym chwyciłem Astrid za dłonie. Dałem jej wspomniane przedmioty. -Masz tu klucze do samochodu. Nie zatrzymujcie się, jeźdźcie prosto do Moskwy. Ten drugi klucz przechowaj dla mnie. Jeśli nie odbiorę go do dwóch tygodni idź do banku szwajcarskiego i wyjmij jego zawartość. Schowaj ją. -Nie zostawię cię tu! Słyszysz!? -Finn...weź ją, proszę...zajmij się nią... Powiedziałem to nie patrząc na Astrid zabierając powoli od niej swoje dłonie. -Puść mnie! Puść!-krzyczała zła Astrid Odwróciłem się plecami do nich i wyjąłem miecze. Słyszałem jeszcze krzyki i nawoływania Astrid. W moją stronę podąrzali strażnicy uzbrojeni w noże i pałki. Miałem w pewnym sensie przewagę. Strażnicy stojący przy celach atakowali jak mogli strażników by mi pomóc. Dla nich byłem jednym z nich. Człowiekiem chcącym żyć w ten sposób jak chce, myślącym jak chce i podejmując decyzje jak chce. Nie miałem w planie ich zabijać. Okaleczałem ich tylko i doprowadzałem do nieprzytomności. Z każdą chwilą było ich coraz więcej. Strażnicy poprzez paralizatory i strzykawki z odpowiednimi płynami doprowadzały do stracenia przytomności przez więźniów. Było ich zbyt wielu, a chciałem przeżyć dla nich. Dla Astrid i Szczerbatka. Uklęknąłem na ziemii i założyłem ręce na głowę. Poddam się dziś, ale jutro zacznę od nowa. Część 5: Krzyczałam. Czkawka za to tylko się odwrócił i wyjął miecze. Finn trzymał mnie przez jakiś czas idąc ku wyjściu. Po paru minutach się uspokoiłam i mnie odstawił na ziemię. Staliśmy na skrzyżowaniu dwóch korytarzy. -Teraz ty Astrid prowadz do wyjścia. -Wrócimy po niego? -Tak, ale nie dzisiaj. Nie w tym momencie. -Dobrze. Tędy.-wskazałam idąc w lewy korytarz Nie chciłam go opuszczać. Nie pozwole by umarł, chcociaż nie zależy to ode mnie. Szliśmy korytarzami. Coraz bardziej było czuć zapach drzew iglastych znajdujących się w lesie. Przed chwilą zauważyłam napis, na który przedtem nie zwróciłam uwagi. Mówił on mniej więcej o świetle i drodze wśród korytarz. Nie miałam czasu go dokładnie przeczytać ani się nad nim zastanowić. Strażnicy nadal leżeli w pomieszczeniu, zerknęłam do niego gdy przechodziliśmy obok. Wyszliśmy na zewnątrz. Chłodne powietrze doszła do nas niczym fla gorąca zmieniając naszą temperaturę ciała, która jak podejrzewam była wysoka. Niebo jest granatowe, a księżyc ... po prostu pięknu, zółty, okrągły dający mnóstwo światła. Szliśmy w stronę samochodu co jakiś czas oglądając się za siebie. Kiedy dotarliśmy do niego weszliśmy do niego. Włączyłam silnik. Chciałam jak najszybciej dojechać do Moswy, chociaż całą sobą miałam tam wrócić po niego w tej chwili nie mogłam. Uchyliłam okna w samochodzie, które stawało się z każdą chwilę coraz bardziej mroźne. Wuj Finn siedzący obok mnie zapadł w sen na siedzeniu pasarzera z przodu. Mijamy różne miastecz i wsie. Panuje w nich ciemność, nie licząc parunastu okien, w których najpewniej siedzą dzieciaki i gadają przez telefon lub komputer. Mamy godzinę dwudziestą drugą. Jesteśmy z każdym kilometrem bliżej celu. Jedziemy już około trzech godzin. Drogi były tak puste, jakby wiedziały, że chcemy najszybciej dotrzeć na miejsce. Nie zwarzaliśmy na ograniczenie prędkości tylko jechaliśmy. Wiem co zrobię po dotarciu do domu, ale do niego nie wejdę. Pojadę do mieszkania Czkawki, jest w nim Szpadka, która opiekuje się Szczerbatkiem. Wszyscy spędzimy tam noc. Doprowadzimy wuja do normalnego stanu, a ja odwiedzę kogoś, kto mi bez problemu pomoże. Te dwie części dedykuje wszystkim czytającym. Dziękuje za cierpliwość. Mam nadzieje, że się spodobał next. Rozdział 15: Dojechaliśmy do Moskwy, poczym dotarliśmy do mieszkania Czkawki. Weszliśmy do środka. Szczerbatek podbiegł do nas szczęśliwy, fuj Finn się go przestraszym. Kiedy wilk zobaczył, że nie ma go z nami opuścił głowę w dół i poszedł do sypialni swego pana. Podeszła do nas Szpadka Thornston. Miała długie blond włosy, jasną skórę. Ubrana była w jasne niebieskie spodnie i czarną koszulę zapiętą pod samą szyją. -Astrid tak?-spytała się mnie -Zgadza się. -Złapali go prawda? -Skąd ta myśl? -Nie ma go tutaj, a poza tym wiedział, że tak będzie. -Jak to wiedział?-spytał się wuj Finn -Czkawka składa sobie sam objetnice. Dopełnił je i to nie pierwszy raz. Nigdy nie zwarzał na ich konsekwencje. To człowiek słowa, a takim trudno jest przeszkodzić. -Taki był plan. Tak?-spytałam się jej -Tak. Schyliłam się i schowłam twarz w dłoniach. Nie rozumiałam tego. Musiałam wrócić do poprzedniego stanu. Nie wiem czemu, ale miałam przeczucie, że właśnie tak będzie. Wróce do tych przemyśleń później. Kiedy będę przede wszystkim sama. Stanęłam tak jak przedtem. Zachowując pokerowy wyraz twarzy. -Zrobię Ci coś do jedzenia, a w tym czasie idź się umyć. W pokoju na końcu korytarza są ubrania weź coś. Ręczniki są w wiszącej półce nad pralką. -Dobrze.-powiedział i poszedł Poszłam do kuchni i zrobiłam mu pare kanapek, sałatkę i coś jeszcze na szybko. Nie wie jak to się nazywa, ale on mi też coś takiego raz zrobił na obiad. Szpadka w tym czasie poszła już do domu, skoro ktoś jest. Wuj Finn wyszedł z łazienki świeży i czysty. Ubrał na siebie czarne dresy i bluzę. Kiedy jadł sama poszłam się umyć. Będąc pod prysznicem myślałam nad tym wszystkiem. Objecałam Czkawce, że nie przeszkodzę mu w próbie zabicia Drago. Teraz jednak miałam wątpliwosci. Oby nie zrobił niczego głupiego. Jutro wiem co się stanie w Moskwie. Jednak nie mam pojęcia co w tym piekle, w którym jest. Użytkownik Alicjaa napisała o zagadce. Więc oto ona. Co się stanie w Moskwie? Jest trudna, czyli musicie pomyśleć. Będzie to pisane na podstawie jednego filmu, którego nazwy nie pamiętam. Powodzenia! Część 2: Pisałam to podczas oglądania filmu Coldwater. Mam nadzieje, że się spodoba. A film świetny, gorąco polecam. Wstałam o 3:28 rano. Wiał silny wiatr i padał deszcz, przez który na dworze było chłodno, ale przyjemnie. Umyłam się, ubrałam i zrobiłam czarną z dodatkiem mleka z cynamonem kawę. Usiadłam na balkonie, poczym wzięłam w obie dłonie gorący kubek. Powoli ją piłam patrząc na niebo i ulice. Miał tutaj wspaniały widok. Wymarzony, by wyjść i się wyciszyć w tym jakże głośnym i skomplikowanym świecie. Leniwie zaczęło wchodzić z za chmur pokazując swoją majestatyczność. Mimo, że zostało otoczone przez ciemność miało przewagę, której nie mogły zniszczyć. Mój szef jest dzisiaj w pracy od 8:30, ponieważ ma spodkanie z prokuratorem związane z jakimś śledztwem. Jest to dobra okazją, by świat dowiedział się prawdy o wielu rzeczach. Kubek po wypitej kawie umyłam w zlewie. Jest godzina 6:58. Wuj Finn wstał i przyszedł do kuchni. Usiadł na taborecie pod ścianą, gdy wycierałam kubek. -Wcześnie wstałaś.-powiedział -Przyzwyczaiłam się do tego.-powiedziałam będąc nadal odwrócona do niego plecami. -Masz na dzisiaj jakieś plany? -Tak. I ty mi w nich potowarzyszysz. -Co masz zamiar zrobić? -Przebiorę się teraz i pojadę do pewnego człowieka. Wrócę za około pół godziny. Razem z tobą pojedziemy na komisariat. Weźmiesz ze sobą płytę, którą Ci teraz dam. Jest ona bardzo, ale to bardzo ważna. Od niej zależy życie wielu ludzi. -W takim razie idź się przebierać. Zjem coś i sam to zrobię. Wyszłam z kuchni. Poszłam do pokoju Czkawki, w którym były moje rzeczy. Szczerbatek leżał na łóżku swojego pana. Nie chciał biegać, jeść, pić. Tylko leżał i patrzył się w szklaną ścianę. Szkoda mi go było. Stracił ostatnią osobę, którą tak na prawdę znał. Jednak to nie koniec. Nie wolno tak myśleć. Ubrałam się w czarne spodnie, ciemno-błękitną koszulę i skórzaną kurtkę i buty z tego samego materiału. Włosy związałam w kitkę. Pożegnałam się z wujem i pojechałam w odwiedziny do pewnej osoby. Jest ona zobowiązana by mi pomóc. Musi przecież zasłużyć na jego wybaczenie. Przykro mi, ale nikt nie zgadł co się stanie w Moskwie, więc napisałam specjalnego nexta, by was on naprowadził na to. Pozdrawiam wszystkich. Mam jeszcze jedną wiadomość. Mój nowy blog, o którym wspominałam ukaże się jeszcze chyba przed końcem tego miesiąca, a jego tytuł będzie brzmiał "..., bo życia trzeba się nauczyć". Kiedy tylko skończę to biorę się za jego pisanie. Spodziewajcie się niespodziewanego. Pozdrawiam was wszystkich. Dydykacja dla Tajemniczy jeźdźec i Szczerb1203. Gratuluje! Część 3: Siedzę w jego samochodzie i jadę do Ereta. Mieszkał na przedmieściach w spokojnej i prawie bezludnej okolicy. Szłam w stronę średniej wielkości domu z czerwonej cegły i czarnym dachem. Miał on duże podwórko z podjazdem dla trzech samochodów. Na jednym z miejsc stała jego czarny Hyunday ix35. Zadzowniłam dzwonkiem i czekałam na otworzenie się ciemnych brązowych drewnianych drzwi. Po chwili czekania ukazał się Eret. -Witam panią detektyw. Co panią do mnie sprowadza?-powiedział z pogodną miną -Bez przejemności Swizer. Nie jest to przyjemna sprawa.-powiedziałam chłodnym tonem. -O co chodzi? -Chcesz spłacić dług wobec Furii. Zgadza się? -Tak. -W takim razie masz okazje. -Co mam zrobić? -Z tego co słyszałam szkolili cię między innymi na hakera. -Zgadza się. -Włamiesz się do monitoringu w więzieniu Drago chce mieć podgląd na wszystko co się tam wydarzy. -Kiedy? -Teraz zaczniesz. Kiedy dojedziemy na komisariat masz mieć wejście. -Wezmę komputer i możemy jechać. Zamknął drzwi. Ja udałam się do samochodu. Czekałam na jego przyjście. Minęło pare minut zanim się pojawił. -Zawiadomiłeś kogoś? -Nie. -To dobrze. Jechaliśy pod mieszkanie Czkawki po wuja Finna. Po paru minutach, ze względu na mały ruch byliśmy na miejscu. Podszedł on do nas i razem pojechaliśmy na komisariat. Część 4: Trzy dni póżniej... Służby specjalne, pare jednostek pogotowia, cała policja miasta oraz mój zespół zajmujący się tą sprawą czekaliśmy na placu czekając na ich przyjazd. Jest ze mną jeszcze wuj Finn, Eret i Szczerbatek. Prokurator generalny nie mogł być z nami, ale ma do nas zawitać później. Za taśmą policyjną znajdowały się rodziny więźniów. Dostaliśmy komunikat, że wjechał ich autobus już do centrum miasta. Czekamy w napięciu. Nie spałam już od ponad 24 godziny. Leciałam na kawie, stresie, strachu i adrenalinie. Wjechali na plac. Autobus pełen ludzi patrzył się w oknach. W odległości trzech metrów od drzwi stanęli sanitariusze i policja. Otworzyły się. Pierwszą osobą, która wyszła był Wender. Poznałam go dzięki nagraniom. Miał ręce położone na głowie, rozciętą wargę i siniaka pod okiem. Krwawił z okolicy klatki piersiowej, co można było poznać po plamie na koszulce. -Opuście broń. Nie mamy zamiaru nikomu nic zrobić. Chcemy tylko opieki lekarskiej dla kilkanastu osób. -Kto ich leczył w czasie waszej podróży?-spytał się jeden z policjantów -Dr. Czkawka Haddock. Chirurg. -Dawajcie najpierw rannych. -Dajcie nam nosze. Wzieliśmy każdego. Paru jest nieprzytomnych. Podali mu sanitariusze nosze. Zaczęli wymosić rannych. Najpierw Ci co mogli o własnych siłach. Wracali po bardziej rannych. Wuj Finn pociągnął mnie w stronę radiowozu. -Pomoże im i się zobaczycie. Musisz być cierpliwa. Stałam razem z wujem Finnem. Trzymał mnie za ramiona bym tam nie podbiegła. Czkawka razem z Wenderem wynosioli tych bardziej rannych do karetek. Utykał na tą anputowaną nogę, najpewniej przez zepsucie się protezy. Miał też przekrwioną całą koszulkę i spodnie, prawa dłoń mu krwawiła, krew leciała z nosa i rciętą wargę. Mówił sanitariuszą co z kim i co powinni mu podać. Było tak kilkanaście osób na tym miejscu. Połowa karetek odwiozła rannych, a reszta została by zaopiekować się innymi. Czkawke zaczeli doprowadzać do normalnego stanu. Wuj Finn mnie puścił i pozwolił iść. Szłam niepewnie. Nie minęło sporo czasu od ostatniego naszego widzenia, ale czuje jakby upłynęło parę lat. Stanęłam z dwa metry od niego. Patrzył na swoją nogę. Zdjęli mu protezę. Spojrzał w górę. Szmaragdowe oczy na mnie spoczęły. Wstał i podskakując na jedną nogę podszedł do mnie. Dzieliło nas już parę centymetrów. Tonęliśmy już w swoich objęciach. Byliśmy szczęśliwi z tego co wyczułam. Nie mam zamiaru już go więcej puszczać. Nadal będąc w objęciach spojrzeliśmy na siebie i lekko na chwię pocałowaliśmy. Była w tym tęschnota i uczucie, którego zawsze ja tak jak i on się wystrzegaliśmy. Teraz może być tyko lepiej. Zło minęło, ale schody się jeszcze w naszym życiu nie skończyły. To by było zbyt proste. Koniec? ''C.D.N. Jeśli będą komentarze to będą nexty. Każdy komentarz motywuje mnie do pisania. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Zakończone